Bound for Trouble
by JASDivinity
Summary: Emma is known as the pirate destroyer. Blackbeard is coming to take away that title from her. She is eager for the duel and the kill. But as things go awry with that, she finds herself sailing with him, then deserting him, and finally meeting the pirate that is truly the lord of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Princess Emma was a handful growing up, but boy was she ever sprightful now as an adult of who was about to turn thirty. Sprightful and maybe too adventurous and sometimes not as thoughtful of her actions. When she was thirteen, she slayed a sea beast that was plaguing a local fishing village. When she was sixteen, she was the target of random ransoms by very bloodthirsty warlords. She faced each one; not a single one succeeded in their conquests. Where she didn't kill them; they were taught a fearful lesson. By the age of twenty-eight, she had defeated many pirate lords that came to her land in search of treasure and the local pillaging. She faced each one on her own, much to the dismay of her parents, and some were killed or fled. She was needed again, by her people's demand, and by the entire land; for new pirate lords were rising, and they threatened the peaceful way of life once more. Also, they were coming for a very big bounty—which was her.

Snow White and her daring husband, David, whom she would often refer to as "Charming", looked around the ballroom, eager for their daughter's thirtieth birthday party.

"So, the big day has arrived. You know talk has spread of Emma having her own castle one day," David said.

"I agree. But she is so picky," Snow said, looking over her dress.

"You're afraid to let her go. Admit it."

Snow shook her head then smiled. "Yes. A little. She is a fighter. It's dangerous the missions she takes on. Look what she did to that last pirate lord. She took his ship and sent him packing on a raft. You see that ship every day we wake up. It sits there like some divine vessel ready to take our daughter to the stars. What is it she calls it, The Divine Swan. Silly name."

David laughed. "She inspires a lot of women to be brave and stand up for what they believe in."

"You've heard about the rumor of new, more dangerous pirate lords coming this way? It's all because of Emma's reputation. They want to challenge her and kill her. They have been stealing from our people for too long and I know Emma has to defend us all. I am curious as to why they haven't made it this far to castle. If they really want our daughter, they would come."

"If they do, and she needs our help, I shall stand by her and fight."

"What about me?"

"Snow… how are we supposed to try for another baby when you keep wanting to roam around and get into trouble? If we were to have a son, I would want him to follow in the footsteps of a great leader, instead of a sibling who chooses to spend more time out of the castle and more time in the forest or the mountains."

"You think I'm a bad influence?" Emma said, coming over to them in a pretty yellow dress with her hair done up in a sloppy but elegant bun.

"Oh, Emma, you look lovely in a dress. You should wear them more often."

"I agree. Now how about a kiss for your dad."

Emma kissed her father on the cheek and hugged her mother. "You guys always go way over what is necessary for a birthday."

"I'd like to go way over the necessary for another special day."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, that isn't happening any time soon."

"Never say never."

"I'm not. Just saying don't place any bets on it just yet. Besides, I've got Henry. I don't need a husband."

"After what happened to Baelfire, I would say I agree, but love is always possible to come again."

"I remember you telling us that although you loved Baelfire, you weren't sure about him being your true love."

"Oh, you guys with this "true love" stuff. It exists for you two, but not for me."

"Don't say that," Snow said, serious. "You are the product of true love. It's what gives you your powers and what makes you a conqueror of curses and beasts and anything that steps foot in your path. We are very proud of you."

Emma smiled meekly then went upstairs.

"Did you ever think it would become easy?" asked David.

Snow shook her head then hugged him.

Blackbeard was said to be the most feared pirate lord the world has ever known. He had never backed down from a duel, nor ever lost one. He was sailing hard for the Enchanted Forest, after finally hearing the tales of "Emma, the pirate destroyer". His crew was full of some of the most deadly cutthroats the sea could ask for, and they were bound to him. They'd serve only him and die for him.

He was rather tall, with a black thick beard that came down from his sideburns all the way around his lip and chin and hung down in a few braids that came together at the bottom of his throat. His coat was a deep crimson with shiny brass buttons and his vest was black as coal, with a red shirt that many thought was stained with blood. His pants were black along with his boots black and shiny. When he walked, you bowed or got out of the way, or both. Captain Blackbeard came above from his cabin and the crew immediately bowed as he glided across the deck to take command of the wheel.

His first mate, Mr. Link Norris, was an educated man that turned pirate, after seeing Blackbeard kill an entire village and Link was blamed for the deaths and sentenced to death by the noose. Blackbeard watched the near execution and how Link, so posh, spat at his accusers. It impressed Blackbeard and so he saved him.

"Mr. Norris, how is the prisoner today?"

Link stood close to Blackbeard. He liked being in the pirate's shadow, but he had his own deceptive intentions for being so close to Blackbeard. "I'd say he is ready to talk soon. He just needs a little more motivation."

"Hmm… I can count on you to make sure he receives that extra motivation."

"Aye, Captain. I can deliver it now, if you'd like."

Blackbeard played with one of his braids. "I'd like to watch."

Blackbeard called for one of the crew to take control of the wheel. A skinny lad that was no more than nineteen, but Blackbeard trusted him. "Keep a north following. We'll be upon our destination in two days."

Blackbeard led the way as Link followed closely. His shifty eyes spooked the crew but they didn't say anything. Down below went the captain and his first mate.

On Blackbeard's ship there was two cells where prisoners were held. Both were dank and full of rotting bodies or bones long missing their fleshy skin. Inside the one cell sat a man, sitting on the floor with his head down.

Blackbeard tapped the bars with his bottle of rum. No response. "He isn't thirsty. Oh, I know what he wants." Blackbeard reached into his inner pocket. A steel sound was heard against the bars. The prisoner slowly looked up. "Ah, there be his pretty face." The prisoner was handsome, despite the dirt on his face, the mashed up hair, and missing left hand. "Captain Killian Jones. You were a tough bird to catch."

"I see you are still keeping good company," Killian said, looking to Link.

"You best behave and tell us what we want to know," Link said.

"Are you going to try and beat it out of me again?"

"Now, now, Captain Jones, how badly do you want to be out of this cell, and reunited with this hook?"

Killian gritted his teeth. "What do you want to know?"

"The location of the Dark One," Blackbeard said.

"I do not know. If I did, I'd be acquainting him with my hook."

Blackbeard laughed. "You can't kill an immortal."

Link wasn't laughing, which prompted Blackbeard to shove him against a wall. "What did I say that you didn't find funny, Norris?"

"He is lying, Captain. He knows how to control the Dark One."

Blackbeard glanced at Killian, then back at Link. "How do you know? And why haven't you told me of this?"

"Because, I have no idea where the Dark One is, but he does."

Blackbeard turned to Killian, who was beginning to think he wouldn't make it out alive, even if he told.

"Someone here is making a mockery of me. Someone here is keeping things from me. I should put you inside that cell with him, Norris."

"Captain, I…"

"Enough of your blabber. Now, Jones, you tell me or I shall use this hook to kill you. Fitting and ironic for you, eh?"

Killian swallowed hard. "Do your worst, you foul beast of a man."

"You think that because you're such a handsome man that you can charm even me. You may have the world's fastest ship and be a very good captain, which I admire, but you aren't in any position to tempt me or impress me with your charms."

"I beat you once. Give me a chance and I'll do it again." Killian smirked.

Blackbeard slammed the hook against the bars, creating an eerie aftershock inside the cell. "You were lucky. Now the tide has turned to me."

So, Blackbeard did lose a duel. And he wasn't thrilled to have that said aloud, which is why it was never heard of. He paid people good to shut up or killed them for the eternal silence. Dead men can't talk.

"It is said that the Dark One resides in the Enchanted Forest. But, there is no proof behind it. I intended to sail there and find out for myself, until you rudely interrupted me."

"When I heard that the terrifying Captain Hook, that you like to call yourself these days, was sailing nearby… well I had to intercept you."

Link backed away. Killian noticed it and called out. "Where are you going, Mr. Norris?"

Blackbeard turned around hard and grabbed Link by the shirt. "Don't think I haven't had my eyes on you. I know what you're up to. The only reason you're still alive is because of your money. I like your money and when it runs dry, you'll be fish food."

"Aye, Captain. But it never will run dry. I'll be up top, sir." Link shoved Blackbeard's hands off then went up the ladder.

"It's nice that your first mate can put the captain in his place."

"You're free, Jones. I don't want you following me into this Enchanted Forest. I'll return you to your ship and you sail far away from me. If not, then you'll be joining Mr. Norris to Davy Jones' locker. Do we have an accord?"

Killian sighed. "Very well."

Blackbeard grabbed the key from the hook on the wall and opened the cell. Killian stepped out. "You get the hook when I know you're aboard the Jolly Roger."

"Of course. And my sword too?"

"Get going, Jones. And really, hook was the best attachment you could choose to follow captain?"

"It's intimidating."

Blackbeard laughed.

"It won't be to one person."

"Yes, the Dark One."

Blackbeard motioned for Killian to go up the ladder first. "No. A woman."

"Women have found the name to be alluring."

"Not this woman. She kills pirates for fun."

They were up top and Killian was intrigued. "A woman kills pirates? That's a joke."

Blackbeard looked out at the crew. Link was at the wheel now. "I speak the truth. That's another reason I'm sailing towards the Enchanted Forest. And to make it even more interesting, she's a princess. The daughter of Snow White and Prince David, who are now King and Queen. I never would have thought a woman could be the one behind all the pirate deaths, but it is a woman. One pirate lord escaped and I nearly ran him through in disbelief. But he managed to steal something of hers, to prove to me that she was the one behind the deaths. A necklace. I took it to the Dark One and he showed me all the history that the necklace saw. Everything that this princess did. It showed her killing the pirate lords."

"Not only is this hilarious, but you've outdone yourself by saying that she's a princess."

"Blow your mind away from the common princess beauty and listen up. This princess is fair and lovely to stare at from the greatest distance or up close, but she will stick a dagger in your belly if she doesn't like the way you look at her."

"You've given me a temptation to stay. She may be the love of my life."

"You will sail away and don't try to go back on our agreement."

"Aye. I shall hear about how you failed and died at the hand of a princess." Killian laughed a lot.

"Pushing it, Captain Jones."

They came upon the Jolly Roger. "There be your ship. Good sailing, Captain."

Mr. Smee, Killian's first mate was gleaming with happiness. "Captain!"

Killian waved at him. The Jolly Roger came close enough to set down the plank for Killian to walk across to his ship.

"Here you go, Captain," Blackbeard said, handing Killian his hook and sword.

Killian started across the plank. "Now boys, don't be tempted to pull away the slightest, for the Captain of the Jolly Roger may take a tumble," Blackbeard said, laughing. His crew bursts into wild laughter.

Killian got across the plank and his crew slid the plank back to them. Blackbeard waved as his ship "The Queen Anne" sailed off.

"I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing that I do," Killian said.

"We were so worried, Captain," Smee said.

"Were you?" Killian said, distracted. He went to the wheel and turned it. "We are heading south men. Lucky to leave with our lives, but we shall sail this way again, and we shall go to this Enchanted Forest. I shall get my revenge and I shall kill Blackbeard, unless he meets his destiny and she kills him first."

The birthday party began. The guests were eager to see Princess Emma dance. Often she was away on some quest. Tonight she was wearing a glistening white ball gown and she looked the part of being the most beautiful princess next to her mother. The single men were eager for a dance with Emma.

"Go on. It's okay to dance with a few of them," Snow said.

"They're all so… young."

"It's getting harder to find suitors that are close to your age. Most of them are already married."

"Thanks."

"Emma, I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant. Just because you and father are happy, doesn't mean I need to be."

"That's nonsense."

"Did you hear that these new pirate lords are worse than the ones I faced before."

"Emma."

A young man of about twenty bowed before Emma and she took his hand to dance.

"Going well?" asked David to Snow.

"As well as can be expected. At least she's dancing with one of them."

Emma tried to enjoy her partner but he just wouldn't stop staring into her eyes. Suddenly, his face changed. With a puff of black magic smoke, his face changed to a gold/greenish complexion. Yellow eyes, and regal clothes that looked like they were crafted from the divine and gold.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said, horrified but didn't want to show it.

"No one can see the real me except you."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday, Dearie."

"What do you really want?"

"The pirate lords are coming for you. The first is said to be the most feared pirate in the world."

"Blackbeard. I've heard of him."

"Dead men talking to you now?"

"One pirate that managed to slip away from me, spoke of a pirate lord named Blackbeard. Said he was the most cutthroat and liked to torture women."

"Especially pretty princesses."

"I'm not scared of him."

They glided across the floor with grace.

"No. I wouldn't think you are. But he is coming here for me as well. He is looking for something that I am not ready to give up."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid."

"I am. He has my dagger."

Emma suddenly felt hot. Her face was growing dark pink. "The Dark One dagger."

"He hasn't used it yet. But I can feel it coming closer. I am curious as to why he hasn't used it yet. Perhaps I shall find out, or you will find out soon enough."

"He's going to use your dagger to command you to kill me."

"You are very perceptive. He doesn't like that you've killed every, well, except for that one; but every other pirate lord that has come up against you. There are now seven pirate lords left and each one is heading this way. There's a very nice bounty on your head. Would you like to hear it?"

Emma smiled.

"Five hundred thousand gold pieces."

"Not bad."

"Not bad?"

"Who is paying this reward?"

He giggled deceptively. "Why, it is your friend, the Princess Sharma, of the Basilisk Islands."

Emma looked away, knowing why her head was so popular now for such a bounty. It wasn't because of the pirate lords.

"You took something from her. Something she treasures very much."

"She lost our game. It was a simple trade."

"What did you give her? Oh, I know, her face is peeling away. Her beauty is nearly gone."

"With a magic spell from you."

"Yes, well at the time, she broke a deal with me and you came looking for that damn golden ball, and well, circumstances crossed paths with one of the most deceptive women ever known and now she has decided to put a bounty on your head."

Emma smiled again, proud of herself.

"Where is the golden ball?"

"Safe."

"Maybe I should call it by its proper name. "The Sphere of Destiny"."

"Careful, Dark One."

"Yes, I know all about how powerful you are, but you never use your magic against the pirates or anyone of human anatomy."

"I like the sword."

"Indeed. It's one of my best gifts."

"Did you come here to talk about this bounty on my head or is there a real reason behind your visit?"

"Indeed, I am intrigued by you every day. I'll make sure that your son is taken care of as instructed. When all the craziness dies down, I shall bring him here personally."

"Thank you. What does Blackbeard want from you?"

He giggled then disappeared. She walked off the dance floor and stood by her parents.

"He bored you?" asked her father.

"Immensely."

Emma came downstairs the next morning feeling very troubled by what Rumpelstiltskin said. Princess Sharma was blessed by the gods. She had incredible power but was beaten by Emma, because Emma has more power. Having tricked Sharma into handing over the Sphere of Destiny, there was nothing between the two women that would lead to friendship, and Sharma was one not to be enemies with. The fact that her beauty was fading rapidly only pissed her off more.

Belle, the slave of Rumpelstiltskin, came over to Emma. "Belle, he let you out again."

"He wants me to be like an advisor to you. He said you are about to take on a very dangerous quest and that you will need my help."

"Belle, not this time."

"But I helped with getting the sphere. Please."

"Belle this is going to be very dangerous. Pirate lords are coming."

"I know. Blackbeard is coming for you."

"I don't need you getting abducted and then the worst."

"Rumpelstiltskin would never allow me to be captured."

"He's the Dark One."

"There is more to the beast than meets the eye."

Emma moved her head slightly to the side. "Are you saying that you care for him?"

Belle blushed. "He isn't mean to me all the time."

"Belle…"

"No more pushing me away. I am standing by you."

Emma hugged Belle. "You are such a good friend."

"So what's your plan of attack?"

"I say we meet Blackbeard at Solomon's Cave. It has many treacherous tunnels. Might make for a good playground to a duel."

"I've heard of a pirate lord that is said to be more feared than Blackbeard."

"Really? What is his name? Red Coat? Big boots?"

Belle sort of smiled and frowned. "Captain Hook."

Emma laughed. "Well that's not so terrifying. Just means he was a careless pirate."

"His real name is Killian Jones, but he has taken on the name of Hook, because Rumpelstiltskin took his hand."

"How?" Emma was enthralled.

"Well, the two of them met under strange circumstances. Hook, Jones, was looking for women to bring aboard his ship the Jolly Roger, and one of them was Rumpelstiltskin's wife. She said she wanted to go with the captain because she believed herself in love with him, but Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't have it. He snuck up to the ship disguised as a crocodile. He went aboard and killed his wife, then Hook fought him. But Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to kill him, he wanted to see him suffer. He transformed back into a crocodile and bit off Hook's hand."

"And you seriously like this guy? Belle, Rumpelstiltskin is a monster."

"He isn't always a beast."

"That's some story. Typical pirate behavior. Well, if I come across this Jones or as you called him, Hook, I will take care of him the same way as I took care of the pirates before him."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Blackbeard casually steered his ship, while most of his crew took to a nap. Link walked over, rubbing his neck as a distraction to his intentions, but Blackbeard saw right through it. Link noticed the captain's hawk-like vision for the smallest detail on Link's belt that would give him away, the way a strap was just hanging there like it had no purpose, but it did, Link's hand on the back of the belt to where the strap kept something very tidy, where his cloak often stayed close to his back to conceal the object.

"That was impressive earlier. You did well with Captain Jones."

Link recoiled his hand, brought it to the front of him. Leaned against a rope to throw off suspicion, but he was caught. "You let some things slip, sir. Saying that you took Princess Emma's necklace to the Dark One. That you were sailing to the Enchanted Forest for another reason as well. He knows that you know the Dark One is there. Jones was under the impression that you hadn't met the Dark One before. Now he knows almost all your secrets. What game are you playing, Captain?"

"Yes well, we had to give him a few more nibbles, and we certainly did, didn't we?" Blackbeard broke into a small laughter that made Link sigh.

"Why won't you use the Dark One's dagger? This would allow us to go home and not have to venture to the Enchanted Forest," he leaned close to Blackbeard's ear, like what he had to say was something so paramount, "where I hear it is very dangerous for people like us."

Blackbeard stopped laughing, turned a fierce set of eyes at Link. "We are nearly at the Enchanted Forest. Stop squawking. Stop trying to scare me with ghost tales. He wants his dagger back, and when he gives me her, he shall have it. There will be no forcing. I don't want repercussions or someone else with magic hurting my daughter because I tricked the Dark One."

Link laughed. "Rumpelstiltskin doesn't make deals like that. He will not give you her."

"One day, your use on this ship is going to run dry, like your money will, and make no mistake about me killing you."

Link turned away and grinned. Blackbeard knew that Link could never be trusted, but he had no idea what the young man was really up to. Sure, Link was out for conquering, and who better to conquer than Captain Blackbeard, but there was more to it. Blackbeard had no idea the danger he was sailing into. "Why didn't you kill Jones?"

Blackbeard turned the wheel hard, waking some of his crew. "Funnily enough I admire him. He is young, not so young, but he has a fire that I'm not ready to extinguish. And he is one of the seven pirate lords that are left. We are a dying breed, thanks to that Princess Emma. Ooh, when I get a hold of her…"

Link turned to Blackbeard, disguising his deception with a playful twinkle in his eye and matching grin. "Sir, perhaps you should consider ransoming her. I have known many ladies of status to be worth much more in gold and other riches, than simply having their heads as a trophy."

"You are wise, Mr. Collins. However, this woman has gone too far. Where there used to be forty of us, to see us brought down to seven—no I cannot endure her to use her for ransom. She will have to die."

Link played with the rope. "It's a pity. Beauty must be wasted on someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Yes, I know. You've seen her and you like her."

Link turned an evil eye to him. "How dare you! She means nothing to me."

"So you're getting all defensive for nothing?" He laughed. "You are wise, but you are also a man, and a pretty face is the most dangerous thing for a man, whether he be of honor or a pirate."

Link walked away, furious. Blackbeard laughed silently to himself and kept a steady hand on the wheel.

* * *

><p>Emma and Belle rode to a deep, dark part of the Enchanted Forest, where the trees grew twisted around each other, and the air there always smelled of rancid milk and stagnant water. "How much further to the caves?" asked Belle.<p>

"Shouldn't be too far. It's been a while since I've been there, but there is a marker, it looks like a swan."

Belle smiled and wanted to know more. "You called the ship Divine Swan. You had a necklace with a swan symbol attached to it, and these caves have a swan symbol carved into them. Why a swan?"

Emma wondered about that too. She couldn't readily give Belle an explanation so she remained silent on that. "Here we are." She pointed up ahead to where a large cave sat, wide open mouth, moss growing on its top. Vines hanging down the front and sides. Mushrooms along the floor of the opening. The women rode over and tied their horses up around a large tree a few feet away from the cave.

"Is this the only way in?" asked Belle, eager to explore. She really didn't get out much.

"No, but it's the safest, and…" Emma looked at the bottom of the cave on the left side. "…yup, there it is." Belle came over and saw the swan symbol etched into the rock.

"Let me go get the lantern." Belle hurried back to her horse where a large deerskin sack sat on the side of the saddle. She opened it and took out a rusty lantern. She also grabbed a dagger that she cleverly put down her boot, for her own protection, but also she was unsure about Emma. Something inside her eyes gave Belle caution. She walked back over to Emma with a big grin, ready to get their journey underway.

"This is one of the nice perks of being who I am." Emma set the wick of the candle inside the lantern on fire and Belle looked on with wonder.

"Emma, this is extraordinary."

"Thanks." Emma drew her sword.

Belle examined the sword with precision. "This is very well made."

"Should be. Rumpelstiltskin made it for me."

"Do you think that's why you've always been successful in your battles?"

"No. He didn't enchant it. He made it for me because I did him a favor a while back. This was the reward."

"What favor?"

"When does he plan to set you free?" Emma headed inside the cave, followed by Belle.

Deliberately changing the subject, Belle cared less. Onto more pressing matters: like what was the real story behind this cave? Why this particular cave?

Belle decided to snap off a little information about her capture though, to wet Emma's appetite after being silent on her own past. "Soon I gather. He regrets having to take me back. But he says that he grew so lonely that he couldn't bare the silence anymore."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "That's a shocking twist on the Dark One. He always seemed to prefer the lonely life."

"Yes, that's what I thought, but like I said, there is more to him than just a beast and the Dark One."

Emma led the way down some sharp cutting tunnels that became narrower as they moved. They entered the outside again. Belle looked up and saw the trees, the vines, and the moss. Mushrooms galore.

"Don't eat those mushrooms. They are used in potions, and they put you to sleep for a long time."

"Sleeping curses. Yes, I know of them."

"Except the sleep they put you under can't be broken by true love's kiss."

Belle stopped Emma from walking on. "How do you know this?"

"Let's just say that I saw it happen and I never want to again."

Emma walked on into another series of twisting tunnels. Belle was quick on Emma's heels. "Who?"

Emma exhaled a breath of annoyance. "It was long ago."

"I'm sorry to pry."

Emma stopped. Belle stopped just before banging into Emma.

"Baelfire. Sharma put him under a sleeping curse and I tried true love's kiss and it didn't work. That's when she said that the kiss wouldn't work because the curse is too powerful."

"Rumpelstiltskin's son. The father of Henry."

"Yes. Is that enough for you?"

"Is that how he died, because Rumpelstiltskin won't tell me."

Emma turned around to face her. "No that's not how and I don't want to talk about it. This sword, it was the reward for helping Rumpelstiltskin, for what happened to his son, how much I tried to save him. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Sure. Sorry."

"I'm sorry. It's just a little too painful still. And I'd really like to get the sphere and be back home and wait for my death sentence from Blackbeard."

Emma continued onward to a large cavern. Belle stopped in her tracks, almost like a person who is star struck. The biggest diamond ever, at least twelve feet tall and six feet wide was sitting in the center, surrounded by vibrant wildflowers and a stream running around the base and flowing to where they couldn't see. A strange mist hung over the exit of the water.

"I can see why you would want to bring Blackbeard here. This is some treasure. It'd make for a good distraction while you drive your sword through him."

"There's more than this. Down that tunnel, over there, is an entire room full of gold and other shiny things. It is the loot that I stole from the pirate lords that I killed. I did not take the treasure for myself as the tales provide."

"I did not believe that part of the tales. But why is it all here?"

"I was going to give it to the people of this world, but then the rumor started about more pirate lords coming. I didn't want them to steal this treasure."

"But there are people dying, losing more than this treasure. I don't think the pirate lords are fully responsible for all the terror in our world."

"I know. I'm going to make it right. Believe me."

"The sphere is inside this diamond?"

Emma nodded.

"How do we get it?"

"With a little magic and my sword." Emma walked up to the diamond. She waved her hand over her sword and it glowed red. She plunged the sword into the center of the diamond. Tiny cracks started from the center, spread out along the sides, then stopped at the top. Red liquid oozed out from the cracks. Thick like blood. Pungent like it too. Slowly the broken pieces fell to the ground. The red liquid spilled into the crystal blue water, making the stream run red and the mist turned a fair pink. Sitting in the center as if stuck in ice, was a golden ball—the Sphere of Destiny. From any angle it looked like a golden ball with no special abilities. Emma pulled it out of its prison and handed it to Belle.

"Is this safe for me to touch?"

"It's very safe. It used to belong to Rumpelstiltskin, but he made a terrible deal with Princess Sharma, and I was in need of its powers. And I left her with a little present that has caused all of this chaos and the bounty on my head."

"Yes, I've heard about it. But why did she have the sphere?"

"Because she is a very clever woman and she can sort of read the destiny of people. Like telling the future, only she puts you on the path that you need to be on, then she reminds you that your destiny isn't written in stone. She needed the sphere to determine her own destiny, because she couldn't see it. But she can see others just fine."

"So you were told that your destiny is to kill pirate lords?"

"She said I am a warrior and that one day I will be a better savior than I am now."

Belle looked the sphere over carefully. "There's no holes or any sign of an opening. What does this do?"

"It brings good fortune to people. It takes away your sadness; if you open it under a full moon and allow the light to reflect off its surface and onto whatever it is you want blessed."

Belle understood now. "You used it to forget about the pain of losing Baelfire. That's why you wanted it."

"It didn't work completely. Because I'm still sad, but it's not about him. It's about Henry. My son has all this faith in me but I don't see it."

Belle put the sphere down on the ground. "How can you say that? You've brought so much faith to your people. You have made me hope again that Rumpelstiltskin will become a good man. I believe you are a great savior already, and that your destiny isn't to be a warrior that kills anyone who comes looking for trouble. I believe you are a light in the dark. Don't hide behind that sword or your regret."

Emma never heard anyone talk to her like this before. It was so emotional. So honest. Sure, her parents had given her positive talks before, but this was different. She trusted Belle. She hugged Belle.

"This is very touching," Blackbeard said.

Emma and Belle parted and Emma looked all around her.

"It's just you and me, and this delightful morsel."

"You're Blackbeard," Emma said with an unsure look as to how to jump into a duel with him. Goodness, he was impressive to look at.

"Captain Blackbeard. And you're the Princess Emma. I must say that I'm honored to meet such a beautiful woman that has a black heart like me."

Belle nonchalantly reached for her boot.

"Uh-uh, behave now, little morsel."

Belle took her hand away from her boot. "When Rumpelstiltskin hears about this, you'll be wishing that you set us free," Belle said.

"So much faith in your beast. That horrible man. He told me about the savior here, but he forgot to mention that she was gifted with magic. I found that out from one of your captive men. One of the pirate lords that managed to escape. Let's see your magic, princess. I want to see you bring down this cave with your wrath and rage. C'mon, give old Blackbeard here something to fear."

"Look, there's a room over there full of treasure. Take what you want, leave us be," Emma said. Emma slowly put herself in front of Belle. Belle knew what was going to happen next. She feared for Emma. Blackbeard was not a regular pirate lord. She had heard all about the terrible things he liked to do to women, to children. He was heartless.

"I am not going to kill you right away. I want to play with you first," Blackbeard said, acknowledging the forthcoming fight.

"I will not be that nice," said a voice with a croaking inside it.

Belle stepped aside, wanting a look at the man coming in from behind Blackbeard. A frog came leaping over. Belle nearly squealed with excitement. "You're the man that Rumpelstiltskin turned into a frog. A frog prince. What are you doing here?"

Instantly the frog transformed into a man wearing all black. With dazzling blue-green eyes set in a handsome face. He drew his sword as he made his way towards Emma.

"Well, well, Belle, this is a treat," said the frog prince, still with a lingering croak in his throat, but fully human again.

"What's your name, stranger?" asked Emma.

"Prince Devin. And I am one of the seven pirate lords."

Blackbeard laughed madly. "Oh that's a good one."

Devin turned his sword to Blackbeard. "You'd do well if you stopped laughing at me."

"You are no pirate lord." Blackbeard clapped the tip of Devin's sword with his sword.

Devin pulled a necklace off his neck and threw it to Blackbeard. The medallion was golden and full of rubies with a green eye (presumably emeralds) in the center.

Blackbeard swallowed hard his humor. "Captain Mortimor. You slain him."

"No. He gave me his ship after there was an attack by royal guards and we were outnumbered. I was a prisoner. He made a quick decision, seeing that he was dying from a cannon blast. He handed me his necklace. I rose up to full courage and took the ship back and between me and a small crew, we destroyed the enemy. It helped that I was recognized as the prince for whom the guards were trying to rescue."

"You turned on your own people? Maybe the pirate life was your fate," Emma said.

"Yes. And I've come to take your life, to prove that I am worthy of being called captain."

"She is mine," Blackbeard said.

"How about you two duel and I shall fight whomever wins?" Emma said. She wasn't scared. She was unsure about both gentlemen, more so Blackbeard. He wasn't as forceful as she was told. It was all a game to him.

Blackbeard and Devin considered this. "I've got a better idea. Let's team up to fight her."

Devin nodded.

The two men grew closer. Emma grabbed Belle by the arm. "Get out of here. Take the sphere and run."

"I can't leave you."

"I said go." Emma shoved Belle out of the way just in time. Blackbeard's sword came down right at Emma's side, where Belle would surely have been stabbed critically. Devin brought his sword down. Emma was able to fight both of them, but Blackbeard was like a firestorm with the sword. Devin was no worm on a hook himself. But she managed to shove Devin away long enough to get a few good hits onto Blackbeard's sword, imprinting her strength upon it so he'd know she wasn't going down easy.

Devin fell to the ground, injuring his arm on a jagged rock. It was bleeding a little and it hurt like it was broken.

"You are an excellent swordsman. You'd make a fine pirate."

"Not interested."

"I wasn't offering you a position."

Emma and Blackbeard's swords clashed on, neither losing vigor as they danced around the cavern. Belle looked over at Devin. "It's not too late. Come with me."

Devin shook off the pain and got up. He ran towards Emma and Blackbeard. He shoved Blackbeard and went right for Emma.

"If this was under different circumstances, I'd offer you my hand. You are quite beautiful."

"It wouldn't matter what circumstances we were under, I'd still find you repulsive."

She did not expect Devin to come at her with such ferocity. She imagined him to be very pent up with fear and anxiety, which did not always make for good company when dueling. He hit so hard that she was actually backed up against a wall of the cavern. He pressed his body against hers, the sword in his hand fell to the side. "Perhaps, taking your life isn't necessary. Perhaps, something else will suffice."

She brought her knee up to a certain area that when hit, causes an extreme amount of pain and he went down.

Blackbeard laughed and cheered her on, then did a little bow, indicating his exuberance for more dueling. She obliged him happily.

"You know, princess, there is one man that I think would be a fine match for you."

"Yes, I've heard his name. Captain Hook."

"I am inclined to make a deal with you."

"What is that?"

Emma jumped up onto a rock and flipped over Blackbeard's swipe. She landed behind him and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward but regained his footing and turned to her.

"I want the fiend dead. Help me kill him."

They bashed swords so hard, she thought her blade would break. Blackbeard thought the same of his.

"Kill him yourself."

Her sword went up, his sword went up. Their free hands clutched each other. Both were panting hard with sweat on their brows and eagerness in their eyes.

"I want Killian Jones dead. Seeing you fight has sparked something inside me that I cannot get rid of. I want you on my side. I will help you with that Sharma demon. For I know what to use to kill her."

They broke away from each other, both keeping their swords ready.

"I can't trust you," Emma said.

"Then we have an accord," Blackbeard said.

"What are you doing? You came here to kill her," Devin said.

Belle walked up to Emma and Blackbeard, still locked in a fiery stare. "You pirates live by a code. I'm sure somewhere in that code you must honor your agreements. So do you swear on that code that you will not harm Princess Emma?"

"Yes. If you help me, Belle, I shall guarantee your freedom as well."

"Don't listen to him," Devin said.

"What do you know about it?" asked Belle.

"Rumpelstiltskin is keeping my daughter a prisoner in his castle."

"I have never seen anyone else there," Belle said.

"She is inside one of the walls. No matter how hard she screams, none can hear her."

"Told you he was a beast, nothing more," Emma said to Belle.

"Enough of this!" Devin yelled. He sliced Emma's arm. Blackbeard stabbed Devin in his injured arm.

"I won't kill you, because we pirate lords are few, but do not harm her again. Do you yield Captain Devin?"

Devin threw away his sword. "Aye." He hated it, but he was beaten.

Blackbeard returned to Emma and Belle, awaiting their answers. "Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to kill Killian Jones, also known as, Captain Hook. You're going to help me kill Sharma. And Belle here is going to help you rescue your daughter, and you're going to help Belle be free of Rumpelstiltskin. Did I leave out anything?"

"No. And I can call off the pirate lords. All I have to say is that Emma, the pirate destroyer is no longer a threat."

"And they'll believe you?"

"Well, they're going to think you are dead."

Belle shook her head. "How?"

"Your sword. That will be proof."

"Not interested. Rumpelstiltskin has my son, I can't risk angering him."

"Then we shall rescue your boy and my daughter."

"That's if Belle is up to turning on the Dark One. She is fond of him."

Blackbeard and Emma turned to Belle. "If what you say is true, captain, then I will help you. And I will help get Henry free as well, but I have to say that Henry isn't a prisoner. He is Rumpelstiltskin's grandson. He is just looking after him until Emma's life is less... complicated."

"Lovely, so we're all off to the Dark One's castle. What a treat," Devin said.

"You aren't going anywhere," Emma said.

Devin stood and hobbled over to them. He apparently hurt his leg during the tussle. "If you want me to keep your secret, then I'm coming. Or kill me."

Blackbeard grumbled his distaste but nodded. "Fine, he comes. But you watch yourself."

"Can we take a peek at the treasure room you spoke of?" Devin said. "Or let me have that golden ball."

"You don't want to mess with that, trust me," Emma said.

"Why?" asked Devin.

Belle snatched it up and held it close to her.

"Because…" Emma started.

"…Because it belongs to Rumpelstiltskin and if he doesn't get it back, your chances of living are very small," Belle finished.

"Right. So no touching the golden ball. And I suggest you listen to Emma here, Captain Devin. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I am not standing in the way of her killing you."

"Alright, no need to be so nasty about it. I didn't expect to come here and be all friends with the pirate killer."

"Nor I, but we are together for a short time. Let the duel resume when our business is concluded. Agreed everyone?" Blackbeard said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I get bandaged up, maybe? I'm sort of bleeding badly here," Devin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Snow and David ran to their balcony connected to their bedroom.

Their people scrambled to the castle gate.

"We have to let them in," Snow said.

"Snow, let's take a minute to consider the danger."

"No. We can't let them suffer for no reason. They didn't ask for this." She looked below. "Open the gate!" she yelled down to Grumpy.

"You sure?" yelled Grumpy.

"Do it!"

The gate opened. The people flooded the entry way. Arrows were shot from the forest side, resulting in some people dying.

"Bandits!" yelled David.

Snow's archers took their positions along balconies lining the castle. They fired their arrows as quickly as they could load them. Their only cover was the narrow walls surrounding the rooms to which the balconies were connected to. Snow would not stand by.

"No. Those are scouts for the pirate lords."

"How do you know this?"

Snow was already heading downstairs before David could get an answer. He ran after her.

The people that made it out of the crossfire pounded on the castle doors. Snow came outside with David close behind her.

"Grumpy, get me my bow and quiver." The people fell around her. "My people. You are safe. Hide within these walls."

Grumpy ran to the armory. He grabbed a fine looking bow with a quiver full of arrows next to it. He ran like his feet were made of airplane engines running at full handed the bow and quiver to Snow. She put the quiver over her back then packed an arrow along the string of her bow.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look when you're getting ready to fight?" David said.

She smiled. "At least a dozen times now." She took his hand and shook it, then kissed him. "We do this together, like we do everything."

A soldier brought over David's sword. "Thank you. Line the inside of the outer wall and prepare for any scout that tries to climb over it."

David called it. The scouts crawled up onto the outer wall. But they didn't all jump down. Some remained on the wall and sent their flurry of arrows in whatever direction. Snow shot off her own flurry of arrows that took out a lot of scouts.

Ground scouts ran into the mob of soldiers. David ran out to fight.

* * *

><p>Devin stumbled. Emma was getting annoyed. "Have some sympathy, princess. You are wounded too."<p>

"I've had worse." Emma patted the cloth wrapped around her slash wound.

Belle knelt before Devin. "Hold still and I will help you."

Devin smiled pleasantly at Belle.

Blackbeard brought Emma away from earshot of Devin. "I don't trust him. I don't believe his story. Mortimor was always careful in battle. He wouldn't get hit by a cannon blast."

"What do you want me to do? Torture him to tell the truth?"

"I would."

"I'm not you. We are sticking to the plan, then we go back to dueling, remember."

"Perhaps I will change my mind."

"Doubtful. You came here to kill me."

Emma glanced over at Devin, who was preoccupied with staring at Belle's gorgeous green eyes and dark hair. Her tempting lips.

"I find myself tempted to keep an alliance with you. But I'd like to know why you killed my fellow pirates?"

"They came here and killed innocent people. I'm all for the bad people being punished, but not women and children."

"They can be bad too."

"I did what I had to do to protect the innocent."

Blackbeard didn't like himself growing soft towards her. "I admire you. You fight with passion. But let's not plan the wedding yet."

She laughed.

Belle made sure the wound was cleaned completely then she pulled a jar from her sack. She popped off the lid and put her hand inside the green cream.

"It smells awful."

"It's strong medicine." She rubbed the cream all over his wound. It stung and smelled like raw sewage.

"Thank you, Belle. It's a shame that Rumpelstiltskin keeps you a prisoner."

"I'm not right now." She started wrapping the wound.

"That's because he's using you to keep eyes on Emma."

Emma and Blackbeard walked over to Devin. "All better?" asked Emma.

"I think so," Devin said, winking at Belle.

"Good, get moving," Emma said.

Belle helped Devin up. Belle packed up the scraps of cloth and jar into her sack. "A little kindness is all it takes," Belle said, heading after Devin.

"She is naïve," Blackbeard said.

* * *

><p>Killian Jones looked out at the open sea. No land in sight. Smee shuttered as he approached the captain. "Mr. Smee, don't linger."<p>

"Sorry, sir."

"What is it?"

Smee nervously nibbled on his fingernails. "The men found something, Captain."

"What did they find?"

Smee motioned for Killian to follow him. He followed Smee over to a net full of seaweed.

"Nice catch, boys. It'll make us all rich beyond our dreams."

"Look deeper, Captain."

Killian undid the tie in the net and the net fell apart. He looked through the seaweed. Found some fish, some odd trinkets, and then his eyes found something shiny and golden. A lamp.

"See, I told you to look deeper."

Killian picked the lamp up and looked it over. "I suppose it'd fetch a fair price, but something tells me that you want to keep it."

"Captain, that isn't an ordinary lamp. It's a magic lamp. The men recognized it and wished for you to have it."

"A magic lamp?"

"Rub it, Captain. Let it bestow our fortunes on us."

"We can make our fortunes without a magic lamp."

"Perhaps it can help us with Blackbeard."

"Something I can handle."

"I'll rub it then."

Smee went for the lamp, but Killian turned away with the lamp. He rubbed it. A purple smoke billowed out from the opening in front of the lamp. From the smoke came the figure of a man. The men backed away, including Smee. Killian stood his ground. The mysterious man shook the excess smoke away. He was dressed in silk golden pants with golden pointy shoes. Golden bracelets dangled from his wrists and his open red silk jacket looked too small for him. His bare chest was dark and smooth. He wore a red turban on his head. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Greetings, I am the Genie of the lamp," said the mysterious man.

"A genie you say," Killian said.

"Sidney is my name."

"What brings you to my ship?"

"I was exiled from my land."

"What land might that be?"

Sidney looked around him. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

"No. I have no use for a genie, so you may return to your lamp."

"Captain?" Smee pleaded.

Killian raised his finger up to Smee. That silenced Smee.

"I see that you're a difficult man to please."

"Actually I'm quite easy."

"There must be something that I can do for you."

Killian contemplated for a second. "Tell me the name of your land and I shall sail you there."

"The Basilisk Island."

"Never heard of it."

Smee nudged Killian. Killian shot Smee a deathly stare that once again silenced Smee.

"It's the home of my master, Princess Sharma."

"Ooh, I've heard of her. She is beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world," Smee said.

"Not anymore. Her beauty is peeling away, literally."

"That's such a shame. Vanity is a weakness," Killian said.

"If you help me save my master, I will grant you as many wishes as you want."

"Captain, no. Genies always try to trick you. They can only grant you three wishes."

"I have no intention of making any wishes. But I want to meet your master and find out why she exiled you."

"She doesn't like strangers."

"We will have you to bargain with."

Sidney reached for the lamp. "Please, you need to see. I am not allowed to speak of it, and she will not allow you there."

Killian handed the lamp to Sidney. "How am I to help you then? I don't exactly trust you. You get caught in my net, purpose to grant me wishes, then you want me to help save your master, when genies have random masters, never a single one. Forgive me for not believing a word you say, genie."

Sidney rubbed the side of the lamp. Purple smoke surrounded them. Then the images came. Everyone watched as they saw Sidney being whipped by a guard of Sharma's. She laughed. She was indeed the most beautiful woman ever born. Her long auburn hair was wavy and always stayed behind her. Her eyes were light green and her skin seemed to glow. She asked Sidney for the vision of the Sphere. He refused. He was whipped again. Over and over she asked the same question. Over and over he refused. She grew weary. She cast a spell on his lamp. She pulled him back into the lamp and threw him out to the sea.

The smoke disappeared and Sidney handed the lamp back to Killian. "Just how am I going to help your master?" asked Killian.

"By finding the Dark One, the one who cursed her."

Killian held back a laugh. "I was told to not go near the Enchanted Forest and that's probably where he is."

"We must get Rumpelstiltskin to remove the curse from my master. Please."

* * *

><p>Emma and her group came upon her castle. "What is going on here?" she said with an offbeat tone. Like she never saw a battle before? No, she was just stunned that it was happening, because there was no sign of one before she left. Rumors, but nothing concrete.<p>

"Let's not waste time," Blackbeard said. He charged in.

"I'm going to find your parents," Belle said. Belle ran through the fighting soldiers and scouts, to the castle door.

"Let's not have Blackbeard enjoying himself too much," Devin said.

Devin charged in.

Emma drew her sword and ran for the nearest scout. She plunged her sword into his chest. "Try to leave one alive so we can question him," she said to Blackbeard and Devin. They nodded.

Blackbeard was like watching a conductor for a hundred piece orchestra. His movements wrote their song. They were fluid and precise. Emma was impressed. Devin showed that he was exceptional at dodging strikes. She wondered if he was maybe distracted by Belle in the cave and that's why he performed under par.

The scouts were equipped with short, cheaply crafted swords but they proved effective. With Emma, Blackbeard and Devin dominating the good side, the soldiers eased off and it was literally three against maybe thirty scouts, with more coming from the forest.

"They are never ending," Emma shouted.

"Pirate lords do not send so many scouts. This is not by their hands. Someone else is controlling them," Blackbeard said.

Two scouts jumped from a wagon onto Blackbeard, knocking him to the ground. He lost his sword in the tussle. Emma was about to run over, but then Devin flipped in and stabbed both scouts in the chest. He was now packing two swords. He smiled at Emma, who returned a smile.

Blackbeard tipped his hat to Devin, who bowed and then ran off.

Emma slashed her way through the ever growing mob of scouts. She saw Snow and David at the door. "Mom! Dad!"

Snow ran to her. A scout took aim. An arrow grazed Snow's side. Emma grabbed her mother's bow and readied an arrow. She turned on a dime and fired the arrow off. It spiraled through the air and landed in the throat of the scout that hurt her mother.

David dragged Snow out of the danger zone, into the castle.

"Dad, how bad is it?"

David ripped Snow's top a little and looked at the slice of skin missing. It was just a thin piece. "An enduring future scar, like you gave me."

"Oh, Emma, we were so worried."

"What happened here?"

David sat Snow down on a chair. "It started unexpectedly. We don't know who they are or what they want. Random attacks."

"It's not random. They waited for me to be out of the city. It was foolish. Blackbeard has a lot of explaining to do. And as soon as we push these killers back, I'm asking him a lot of questions."

"Blackbeard? You brought him here?" David was shocked.

"He and I are working together for right now. Don't ask me to explain. He is going to help get Henry way from Rumpelstiltskin and we are going to rescue his daughter that is being kept a prisoner in that dark castle."

"Emma, no. He is a pirate lord, the pirate lord. He can't be trusted," David said, full of his usual worry.

"I understand that. I don't fully trust him, but he could have killed me in the Solomon Caves, but he didn't. And I want to know why. He has perfect opportunity, also he knows that I have magic. I want answers and I need to ask him the questions."

"David, let her figure it out on her own, like you always tell me."

"Fine. But I've got a few questions for him too," David said.

Belle came running over. "It's over. Blackbeard has forced them back. They are fleeing into the forest."

* * *

><p>Blackbeard and Devin stood before Snow and David. "We welcome you to our kingdom and thank you for your services," Snow said in her regal manner.<p>

Blackbeard and Devin bowed. Devin was used to this sort of behavior; where to Blackbeard it felt foreign.

Emma joined her parents. Belle stood in between Emma and Devin.

"Your Majesties, if I may..." Devin bowed again. "I am Prince Devin, recently been named a pirate lord. My ship is called Persephone. I admit that I came with the intention to kill Princess Emma, but as it is, that desire has been removed. She is quite a woman, and I am pleased to serve her, and you."

"You are welcome, Prince Devin," David said.

"I have asked Emma to help me kill a pirate lord," Blackbeard said, so bold, without properly addressing Snow and David.

Snow and David looked curiously at him. "You want Emma to kill a pirate lord after you were coming here to kill her for killing all those pirate lords?" asked Snow. She couldn't put together the pieces that made this puzzle look sensible.

"I see now that some of my fellow pirate lords were misinformed and perhaps cursed. The person responsible for this is Princess Sharma. She is the one who set the bounty on Emma's head, sent the pirate lords for her. There is one pirate lord by the name of Killian Jones, whom I would like to remove from the world. He is a nasty piece of business, and he is more of a threat to Emma than I am. I am afraid that my reputation is flawed. This Jones, beat me in a duel that nearly cost me my life. No one knows about this, for I made sure it was kept secret. He will show no mercy towards your daughter. I know what it's like to have a daughter. My Anya is a prisoner of the Dark One."

"So you swear that no harm will come to my daughter if she helps you kill this Jones?" David said, unsure, but willing to listen more.

"I swear it on the life of my daughter."

"Then rest here for a little while, before your journey to the Dark One's castle," Snow said.

"I can stand guard over Emma," Devin said.

* * *

><p>Emma stood on her balcony looking out across the land.<p>

"Wishful thinking?" Devin said, knocking on her opened door.

"Aren't you supposed to be standing guard?"

"Was relieved." He walked over to her. "This is a nice castle of yours."

"It's my parents'. I'd like to have my own."

"But they would rather you be married and then share a castle with a prince."

She looked at Devin, really looking at him. "Yes. They are obsessed with true love and happy endings."

"I understand completely. My parents were like that too. They were killed when two pirate lords came to seize my parents' castle. I fled, like a coward. Then I was captured by Captain Mortimor."

"Blackbeard believes you are lying about how he died."

"I am."

Emma had to admit to herself that she wasn't surprised.

"I had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Before I was captured, he told me to find this cloak. It has the ability to render its wearer invisible or impregnable, depending on how it is used. He said one of the pirate lords held it in their possession. The way Mortimor and his friend, Link, took the castle, it was not possible unless one of them was using the cloak. When I got captured, I figured it was Mortimor. I searched the ship and found nothing, so when the royal guards came, I killed him. But he did pass on the necklace to me. To show that I was captain."

"And you saw me as a threat?"

"I heard about the remaining pirate lords coming for you. I wanted to be part of the glory, and hide from my cowardice."

"You proved yourself to be no coward."

"It wasn't your interest that I was fighting for."

"Belle."

"She is enchanting, but she has feelings for the Dark One."

"I'll see what I can do about putting in a good word for you."

He smiled. Grateful but apprehensive.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blackbeard came riding towards Snow's castle. He dismounted and bowed before Emma. "It is done. I have sent the letters to the pirate lords. They believe you were killed in battle, that one of the scouts shot an arrow into your heart. I am to return to my ship with your sword and show the four pirate lords it. Three of them are under a spell from Sharma. That is who sent the scouts, not the pirate lords."<p>

"You know this how?"

"I persuaded one of the scouts to talk." He smirked.

She didn't need to know all the details. "And I suppose it's up to me and Belle to get Anya away from Rumpelstiltskin? Time for us to do our part."

"And me. I am coming with you," Devin said, running to join her.

"I am coming back, Emma. I will not abandon my daughter. I give you a day to rescue Anya. If you don't succeed, then I shall continue what I started."

Emma nodded precariously.

"Fear not, Captain Blackbeard," Devin said, so cocky, so confident.

"Fare thee well then, Captain Devin, Princess Emma." Blackbeard mounted the horse and rode off.

"Just how are we going to sneak into the Dark One's castle? I have magic, but it's not stronger than his."

"You are about to see one of my many hidden talents."

She seemed very pleased and excited about that.

* * *

><p>Killian read a small piece of parchment then crushed it into a ball and threw it over the side of the ship. "It appears Blackbeard has the sword of the pirate destroyer. Princess Emma is dead."<p>

"That's a good thing, Captain," Smee said.

"I don't believe it." He turned to Sidney. "Is it true, Genie?"

Sidney closed his eyes and searched through the present timeline of all events. He opened his eyes and looked grimly at Killian.

"Answer me," Killian said, in a threatening voice.

"It is a lie. The Princess Emma lives. But, Blackbeard does have her sword."

Killian rammed his hook into the wheel. "Damn him. There are but four pirate lords left and he lets her live."

"Perhaps some form of ransom was made," Sidney said.

"When we reach your land, I will be making a deal with your master. Princess Emma is going to die by my hook." He raised his hook above his chin and glared into its luminosity.

"Take a heading to the east, Captain," Sidney said.

"You heard him. East, lads," Killian shouted.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. You want me to go back and pretend that I didn't help you with anything, that I'm not part of anything, and find out where Anya is?" asked Belle.<p>

"Yes," replied Emma.

They had begun their trek towards the Dark One's castle. Their horses were being walked behind them. They needed a break.

"He will suspect me."

"Not if you simply say you heard the rumor in town. Or better yet. Tell him that Emma fought Blackbeard. It was a tie and he asked for her sword in exchange for her life. Also he mentioned his daughter that is a prisoner in the castle," Devin said, keeping some distance between him and Belle, moving next to Emma.

"Alright. I know where he is keeping Henry. He has his own room but I never see him."

"Thank you. He will be safer with my parents when we rescue him. What lies ahead for me is too dangerous."

"You'll have us." Devin threw an arm around Emma. She politely shrugged him off.

"Belle, you're staying behind."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Please. Look out for Henry. He will need your intellect and your kindness."

"Of course, Emma. I'd be honored."

"If Emma doesn't need me, maybe I can stay behind too."

Devin looked hopeful at Belle, who regarded him as a friend. Emma was afraid that she'd not see him as more than that.

"What are these hidden talents that Emma told me about you?"

Devin grinned shamefully. "That are far too vulgar for a pretty girl to hear. You'll have to wait and see."

"How intriguing," Belle said.

"I'm going to scout ahead," Emma said. As she walked ahead, she glanced back and saw Devin staring at her. She winked and he winked back, then he looked at Belle, and from Emma's perception it appeared he was faking being interested in her. Or maybe he was just really nervous. Nothing about him seemed true or false. He was quite a paradox.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sidney stared out at the open sea. The Jolly Roger would be upon his island in mere hours. The thought shook his courage. He was a genie. He couldn't willingly hurt his master, even though he wanted to for being treated so shabbily. Yet, he wanted to help her. He saw the good that was in her before she became corrupted with hate and greed. There was something else plaguing his thoughts. The present timeline that he searched for the assumed death of Emma; there was something else there that didn't bold well for Killian. Now, the question was: tell Killian what he saw or leave it to chance?

Killian walked over and draped his hook over Sidney's shoulder. "What's on your mind, genie?"

Sidney couldn't look at him.

"There's something that you're hiding from me."

"You should be warned about the dangers on the island. You don't realize how manipulative Sharma is. She can make you do anything she wants."

"I hardly think so. Since her beauty is almost gone."

"You are very shallow, Captain."

"Aye. It's an occupational hazard."

Sidney looked at the captain. "One that will bring about your end quicker than you'd expect." He walked away.

Killian was about to protest his leaving, but then he didn't believe in superstition anyway. He wondered if Sidney was perhaps under some kind of fugue state of mind. Killian couldn't decide how seriously to take this genie. Killian didn't want to rattle his brain over it, yet he couldn't cast the concern off. He hoped he'd find a way to deal with Sidney on the island. Killian wasn't afraid of death, but he wanted to die on his feet, not on his back or tied up or tortured.

* * *

><p>Devin ran up to Emma. "Belle isn't happy about being left behind when we meet up with Blackbeard."<p>

"Then you should stay."

"I can't. I am one of the pirate lords, and it would do terrible things to my reputation to not be present with the others when you take down Jones."

Emma giggled. "By staying behind to protect a kingdom and a girl that you like; that tarnishes your pirate reputation? What about the duty of a man in love? If love is your trajectory. And correct me if I'm wrong, but since Blackbeard sent messages to the four pirate lords that aren't under a spell, how can you be a pirate lord?"

Devin smirked. "Captain Mortimor was killed, and Blackbeard hasn't let anyone know about there being another pirate lord. So, there is eight of us, princess. There is five of us that aren't under a spell and that's a good thing. Also, it sounds nice to stay behind for Belle, but what is to become of it? If we succeed, Rumpelstiltskin is going to seek retribution. If Blackbeard manages to keep his agreement and lets you kill Killian Jones; what happens then? Will you return home and get married and live in your own castle? Will Belle fall into my arms and we live happily ever after? I don't know if I'm ready to give up my pirate ways."

Emma understood what Devin was going through. She wondered what it'd be like if she gave up her daring side and became the damsel in distress. It wouldn't do. She'd become incredibly bored and invent chaotic situations to appease her adventurous side. She understood Devin all too well. Belle might be too tame for him.

"What are you thinking? I must know." His eagerness was adoring and to be borne.

"Maybe along our travels you will find the right girl. Maybe you will get married and enjoy a castle of your own."

He looked tenderly at her, which scared her a little. "You make our lives sound so parallel to each other. Will they cross do you think?"

"I think we have already," she said, smiling and blushing too much.

Belle interrupted by speaking up about the Dark One's castle. "We are almost there. See it."

They all looked ahead. Rumpelstiltskin's castle was tucked away in the middle of a dense forest. It was large and weathered. But it was glorious to look upon.

"I will go inside first. You and Devin find a way in that isn't obvious. I will keep Rumpelstiltskin distracted for as long as possible. When everything is settled, I will find you in the castle. If you have to, Emma, use your magic to keep you and Devin safe, long enough until I find you."

Emma nodded. "No problem," Devin said.

Belle mounted her horse, looked at Emma. "You sure about this sphere?"

"Yes. It will provide the distraction we need."

Belle rode off. "She is going to miss my trick."

"I'll tell her all about it."

* * *

><p>Blackbeard lay down on his bed. The ship was rocking a little due to a powerful but non-threatening storm. Link came down, damp and angry.<p>

"Why are none of us allowed to touch the sword of "Emma the pirate destroyer"?"

"Go away."

"You are different. You didn't kill her. Is that what is upsetting you? Because you failed?"

Blackbeard got up and threw Link against the wall. "You will do well to watch your tongue before I cut it out. Sharma sent scouts under the guise of being sent by the pirate lords, and Emma was killed by one of them. I took her sword to prove it. You going to call me a coward? Then that shall be the last words you ever say."

"I never said that, Captain. You are putting those words into your own head. But it is curious as to how a sword proves anything."

He backed away from Link, who wiped the water away from his head. It could have been a little sweat too. He was intimidated by Blackbeard suddenly. "I have news about Jones."

Blackbeard lay back down. He knees shook a little. "What is it?"

"He has found a genie and is sailing for the Basilisk Island. He is returning the genie to his master, Princess Sharma."

"That witch. Perhaps I won't need Em… I mean, that saves us the trouble of having to hunt down Jones."

"I say we sail to the island as well. Just in case Jones isn't finished off."

Blackbeard sat up. "We are doing no such thing. We are remaining on this course, and when I have docked and sent you all off, I am returning to the Enchanted Forest."

"Your daughter."

"Yes. I came across this prince who turned pirate. He is now one of the pirate lords. Devin is his name. I guess we are eight pirate lords now."

Link's face nearly went sheet white.

"He is going to rescue my daughter. He has skills to get inside the Dark One's castle and get out without notice. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Devin. That's a strange name for a pirate."

"It is his name. Mortimor had made him captain before he died. But I've seen Devin fight, and he is quite capable and worthy of being a pirate lord. Perhaps I have been so bitter about everyone, that I have forgotten to see what is in front of me. The truth is far more pleasurable than trying to find the truth inside a lie."

"What, Captain?" asked Link, very distracted about the person named Devin.

"I'm finally going to ask this. Why are you never without that cloak?"

Link pulled the cloak close to him. "I've had it for a long time. It has many purposes."

"Gives you the courage to be around me and challenge me?"

"Indeed. I'm going back up top. Rest well, Captain."

* * *

><p>Belle stood before Rumpelstiltskin and he was amazed to see her. "Belle, why are you back so soon?"<p>

She cracked a half smile. He called her by her name. He had never done that, not when directing his words at her only. "Why, Rumpelstiltskin, I think you missed me."

"Nonsense. Now why are you back here so soon?"

"I have something that belongs to you." She took the sack from around her shoulder and looked through it. She pulled out the sphere and showed it to him.

He was beyond words.

"Emma wanted me to give this to you. She would like it if you released Henry."

"What happened between her and Blackbeard? Did she fight him?"

"She did. He ran with his tail between his legs."

He did a humorous jingle of laughter then walked over to her. "I didn't doubt her for a second. I admit I didn't expect her to give me this back."

"Only if you give her son back."

"Yes, yes, of course." He snapped his fingers. Henry appeared.

"Grandpa, what's going on?"

"You're going home with Belle, to be back with your mother."

* * *

><p>Emma and Devin stood outside one of the castle walls. "Okay, how are we getting inside here?"<p>

"This," he said, pulling a necklace off from around his neck.

"I thought that belonged to Captain Mortimor. What, does that have magical capabilities?"

Devin suppressed a laugh. "It wasn't Mortimor's. He took it from me. It's mine."

"You lie more and more as we go."

He pointed the medallion towards the wall. The green eye glowed and a bright green light shot out from it, into the wall. A blurry, shaky door was formed and Devin motioned for Emma to go first. She knew better. She waved Devin on. Devin smiled then walked through. Emma followed cautiously, intent on being ready for anything. She didn't want to use her magic unless it absolutely came to that. She felt the need to protect Devin. Not because of his desire for Belle, but because she felt oddly connected to him.

* * *

><p>Sidney pointed towards the island full of large sand dunes and large palm trees. A giant body of water sat in between some of the trees. "There are no guards patrolling the exterior of the island. There is no need for guards there."<p>

"Why is that?" asked Killian.

"The basilisk is a very effective means of keeping strangers at bay or never letting them leave."

Smee gulped hard.

"Relax, Smee, you won't be going to the island. You and the rest of the crew shall stay aboard while I take our genie friend to his master. Once out of sight, you will take the ship to meet Blackbeard. Understood?"

Sidney looked at Smee, wishing he'd find his courage to stay by his captain. Smee was without such courage. He nodded at Killian.

Sidney handed his lamp to Killian. "The reason Sharma is my master, is because she placed a powerful spell upon this. I am to be her slave for as long as she sees fit. However, she does allow me to have other masters, until they fulfill their desires and ask for their three wishes. So, Captain," he bowed low, "it appears that you are my master as of present. I cannot guarantee that she will honor this in front of her, but it does provide you some leverage, if you should need to wish yourself out of here in a hurry."

Killian understood and was thankful suddenly to have Sidney be his temporary lifejacket. "How am I going to get her to listen to reason and make her believe that I will force Rumpelstiltskin to take away his curse over her?"

"She knows I can see things in motion. I did not give her what she asked for, but perhaps the time has come to do so. You will have to trust me."

That was asking for a lot.

Sidney and Killian disembarked the Jolly Roger. Killian looked back at his ship, at his scared crew, then followed Sidney closely. "How are we going to avoid the beasts?"

"You could kill them, but Sharma would know, and certainly kill you. Or you could wish for something to help you."

"Ah, a wish. Never saw that coming." He looked down at his hook, then at his sword, and finally at his surroundings. "I'll take my chances. Lead the way, genie."

"I told you my name is Sidney. Give me some respect." Sidney led on, around the trees, around the lake. "Care to take a look into the water? It is said to show you your destiny. It is connected to the Sphere of Destiny. Sharma has been trying for years, with no success."

Killian stopped at the curve of the lake, where it turned into another part of the very thin forest. "My destiny. Nothing is certain. However, I want to see if my revenge on a certain man comes to fruition."

"Careful, Captain, sometimes what you are seeking has a way of turning around and making you see the darkest side of yourself."

Killian looked into the water and for a minute or two saw nothing. Then… the water started to churn and before him was his face. He was smiling… then angry. Blackbeard was behind him, sending him down to his knees. A woman, Emma, held out her sword over Killian's head and smiled at Blackbeard. Killian watched himself beg for mercy then he looked into the eyes of his executioner.

He looked away from the lake and nearly stumbled into a tree.

"What did you see, Captain?"

"Don't you know?" He was breathless, ragged thinking.

"Sadly, I cannot see what others see inside the water. I can decipher your reaction though. It was not good. Tell me."

Killian swallowed the images he saw and stood up straight. He pulled a flask from his inner jacket pocket and took a few swigs. He offered it to Sidney, but the genie waved it away. "My destiny I suppose, is to die at the hand of a beautiful woman with glorious blonde hair and very haunting eyes."

Sidney thought about that for a second. "I have never come across such a woman yet. Except for Sharma, but her hair is not blonde."

"Captain Blackbeard was with this woman. He was holding me down while she kept a sword over my head."

"Well at least you now know what to look for. If there is a woman that fits that description with Blackbeard, then you have the woman who will attempt to take your life."

Killian realized who the woman was now. "It is Princess Emma. Blackbeard is going to double cross me. Let's get going, genie… I mean, Sidney."

* * *

><p>Emma watched as Devin snuck around the corners, always searching every crevice of the corridor, in case anything could discover their presence.<p>

"You really think that I should, after all this, just settle down with someone?" asked Emma. She was asking out of curiosity and a little wonder about her feelings for him.

"Sure," Devin said, smiling a little but not enough for her to see. "Like I said, I would do the same, if the opportunity came about."

"Maybe, if we make it out of here alive, you could stay on at the castle, maybe improve your relationship with Belle, and have our friendship grow."

Devin stopped at one curve to another corridor, then looked at her. "I'd like that very much. And don't hate me just because of our little disagreement in the cave. It was unfortunate that you had to see that side of me on first sight."

"It's fine. You should see all the sides of me." She was blushing a little, which he took notice of.

"I have seen some sides of you that I like very much."

Now she was blushing a lot and couldn't conceal it if she tried.

A noise startled them and Devin pulled Emma close to him, into a slight impression inside the wall. He put his finger to his lips to indicate to be quiet.

"It's Belle. I know her footsteps," Emma said.

Emma moved away from Devin and found Belle coming towards her. "Emma! I think Rumpelstiltskin suspects something."

"And for good reason," said the Dark One.

"Rumpelstiltskin, it's been a while," Devin said.

"Shouldn't you be a frog?" Rumpelstiltskin said. He waved his hand and instantly Devin was a frog again. A few croaks came out of him. "Now, now that isn't pleasant language in front of ladies."

"I came to warn you. I went looking for you after the Dark One changed his mind about releasing Henry."

Emma turned to him, desperate. "Rumpelstiltskin, I gave you back the sphere. I kept it safe for long enough. Give me my son. We had a deal."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed then hopped around to behind Emma. "But you didn't mention your deal with Blackbeard. His precious daughter."

As Emma turned, Rumpelstiltskin was gone. In a puff of smoke… now against a corner of a wall. "You made a deal with someone who wants to kill you. You think he will grant you safe passage to kill an enemy of an enemy? Emma, I thought you smarter than this."

Emma approached him. "I don't trust anyone. But I am doing what I need to… to survive, for my son, for my family."

"What about true love?" he asked with a mischievous undertone.

"I don't give a damn about true love."

He was now right in front of her. "But it cares a lot about you."

Again he disappeared into a puff of smoke. But Emma and Belle could still feel him near. "I'll tell you what," spoke Rumpelstiltskin from a place they could not see, but they could hear him all right, "if you kill Killian Jones, then I will release Blackbeard's daughter, Henry, and I'll kill Sharma."

"What is it about this Killian Jones that everyone wants to kill him?" asked Emma.

"He and I have a history together that needs to come to an end. The only way I see it ending is with his dead body at my feet. Is it a deal?"

Emma hesitated. "He will still try to do it. I, on the hand, look at you like a daughter. You are my family. Is it a deal?" he said with a guttural puncture in his voice.

Emma thought about Baelfire, thought about everything that her parents stood for and believed in. What would they do? "Alright, Rumpelstiltskin, we have a deal. Where can I find this Captain Hook?"

"You'll see soon enough, when you take to the sea."

* * *

><p>Emma and Belle exited Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Devin, the frog prince, in Emma's hand. She offered him to Belle, who politely refused. Emma gave the frog a little hug and it looked like he smiled.<p>

"What are we going to do with Devin? He transformed before our eyes, why hasn't he done so again?"

Belle took Devin into her hands and stroked the slimy head. "I think Devin is keeping a secret or two."

"Yeah, I found that out already."

"Devin isn't going to be able to transform back on his own anymore. Rumpelstiltskin just took that magic away from him, didn't he, Devin?"

The frog looked away from Belle. Emma crept closer to the frog. "Is that true, Devin?"

The frog looked at Emma, almost like frowning. "I can't believe it. Another damn secret. Devin, you do want our friendship to last, don't you?" The frog leapt from Belle's hands to Emma's chest. She held it there with her hand and rubbed her cheek against the frog.

"I think Devin likes you."

"He's pretty cute, for a frog."

The frog croaked, as if laughing.

Emma and her companions made their way back to her castle.

* * *

><p>Blackbeard stood at the wheel, while his crew prepared to meet the other pirate lords to confirm that Princess Emma was dead. He brought the ship close in between two other ships. To the left was Captain Bartlemo, a rather plump and pompous pirate that liked to wear the finest silks from all over the world, but he was exceptional with throwing daggers. His ship was The Intruder. To the right was Captain Crushev, known for sneaking up on people from anywhere, day or night and slicing their throats. His ship was The Maria. The third ship, Listane, belonged to Captain Jive and his teenaged daughter, Listane. He followed her every word. She was a fierce girl that manipulated people, while her father took them captive and ransomed them for obscene amounts of gold. The fourth ship, should have its captain, but as it is—its captain is elsewhere. Blackbeard signaled to the fourth ship to come closer. It stopped in front of Blackbeard's ship. Jive brought his ship around to close in Blackbeard.<p>

Blackbeard didn't like this arrangement. But he had to continue with his purpose for asking them to meet him. He looked out at the ship in front of him. A familiar face came into view. "Mr. Smee, where is Captain Jones?"

Smee looked behind him at the crew, then back to Blackbeard. "He has gone to seek out this woman named Sharma."

Link giggled next to Blackbeard. "Let's hope she tears him apart," Link said.

Blackbeard turned on Link and tied his hand around a rope attached to a sail. He drew his sword and laid it upon the tip of Link's flesh. "See, all of you! This is what happens when someone keeps things from me!" He brought his sword up… then…

"Wait!" cried out Smee.

Blackbeard stopped the sword right at Link's wrist. "What?"

"Captain Jones is an honorable man. Please, help me rescue him. I fear he is in grave trouble."

"Let him rot!" yelled Link.

"I am not done with you," Blackbeard whispered to Link. "This is the Princess Emma's sword," he said, raising the sword that would have took Link's hand off. The pirate lords got their view of it, but not convinced it belonged to her.

"We desire more proof," yelled Listane.

"Aye," added Crushev.

Blackbeard had to think quickly. Link waved his free hand and said, "How many of you desire Killian Jones to be killed?"

The pirate lords looked at each other. The crews looked at each other. Then Bartlemo stepped forward, leaning over the side of his ship. "I'd pay any amount of money to see that. He has stolen much treasure from me in the past. We don't need him to be a pirate lord anymore."

"That is true, my friend. For we have a pirate lord to take his place," Link said.

Blackbeard eyed Link curiously, then spoke, "Emma lives, but we are going to use her to kill Killian Jones, so that our hands remain clean. Then we each take a turn at stabbing her."

The pirates cheered, except for the ones aboard the Jolly Roger. Link was surprised to hear that Emma was alive.

"Tell Jones, that his fate is sealed. He lost his hand to Rumpelstiltskin, now he loses his life to a woman," Blackbeard said to the Jolly Roger crew.

* * *

><p>Sidney and Killian came upon the base of a dune. Inscribed in the sand was markings that formed a circle and some funny figures. "What is this?"<p>

"It's the entrance to Sharma's palace. I was impressed that you didn't use a wish to get past the basilisk. But your skills won't save you from her." Sidney placed his palm against the markings. The sand washed away and behold a tunnel. Sidney went inside, followed by Killian.

"Don't touch the walls." Just as they were about to make it through, guards happened upon them. Dressed in just white garments covering their private areas, long scaly headdresses, they pointed their golden spears at the intruders.

"You killed one of the sacred beasts. That's death for you," said one of the guards with a crooked nose.

"Apologies, mate, but they should be a little nicer to strangers."

"Wait!" yelled a woman's voice. Coming from down the tunnel was a woman in a white hooded cloak. As she drew closer, the guards bowed.

"Sharma, my master," Sidney said, bowing, then going to his feet.

"My genie. Is this your new master? Has he made any wishes?"

"He was about to, then he killed some of your pets."

"I see. So he requires persuasion."

"I am here to help free you of the curse that was put upon you," Killian said.

Sharma laughed. "You want to see the curse?" She yanked down her hood. Sores all over her face, where smooth, beautiful skin once sat. Her eyes were a dull grey. Her hair was grey and brittle.

"I've seen worse, madam," Killian said.

The sides of Sharma's mouth twitched into a smile. "You're telling the truth. An honest pirate. Why would you help me, knowing what I do to people?"

"Your genie has begged me to help you. And I have revenge to exact on Rumpelstiltskin. I have heard that we share history with him."

Sharma looked at his hook hand. She took it into her hand and caressed it. "Yes, you do. I will allow you to live. If you should fail at making him reverse this curse, then your fate shall be sealed. You will die a most horrible death."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Blackbeard forced his entire crew off the ship, dropped them at a random port and swore he'd be back for them in no less than a weeks' time. All except for Link. He was determined to come with Blackbeard, much to the dismay of the pirate lord. He knew that Link would pose a threat to the agreement made with Emma. Although Blackbeard gave the impression that Emma was to be killed upon completion of her task; it was the furthest thing from his mind. He saw himself ruling the sea with her by his side. He stood at the wheel, deep in thought. He admitted to himself a few times now, that he was conflicted about Emma, but he was sure about having her rule beside him. He liked her personality, her beauty; for both made for a dangerous opponent. Then there was the whole Killian thing, Emma killing him. He had to be smarter than Link about this. The young man held many secrets and Blackbeard knew he had to get that cloak away from him—take away that pretend shield and reveal Link for what he truly was—whatever that may be. No, he couldn't trust Link anymore with anything he decided to do. He needed to be very crafty about his present course of action.

Link came over, but not before checking all the sails. "If they succeeded in saving your daughter, we shall celebrate. But if they didn't, what then?"

"I am still using Emma to kill Killian, regardless of what happened."

"The other pirate lords are displeased and feel you have grown soft. I admit that Emma is quite striking and I've had fantasies about her, however, I cannot let her live."

"Maybe we will get lucky, and during the duel Emma and Killian will kill each other."

"It'll be poetic." Link reached around his back, looking to fetch something from the back of his belt, but he brought his hand to the front of him, empty. He rubbed his knuckles then went down to the prison cells.

Once he knew he was safe to be a little more open, he reached around his back and took from his belt—the Dark One's dagger. The name, Rumpelstiltskin, was carved into the silver blade. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt. The temptation to call the Dark One was strong. He set it back into the confines of his cloak, strapped back to the belt.

* * *

><p>Emma kept Devin the frog inside a sack that hung over her back. "I wish you were human again. I miss your voice." The frog peeked out his head and she looked down at him. She had an idea. She slowed the horse then stopped it. She took out the frog and held him in her hand. "Do you mind if I try something?" The frog wasn't optimistic, but he nodded and croaked approval. Emma closed her eyes then concentrated on Devin as a human. Kept that image in her mind. Nothing else entered her focus. The frog's sliminess was changing to something smoother. Suddenly, she couldn't feel anything in her hand. She could feel herself releasing some kind of strong force from within her. Her magic. She never could understand how it worked, which always made her wary of using it. When she opened her eyes, there stood Devin on his human legs.<p>

He looked down at himself, then felt around himself. "Emma. How could you do this?"

She was amazed and surprised she did it. She was all smiles. "Emma," he said. He came over to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it a few times.

"Hop on," she said, rubbing his hand with hers. "No pun intended." He laughed then climbed up onto the horse and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kicked the horse into a trot. They turned into the forest, off the road. "We don't need anyone to recognize me. Who knows who might be travelling at this time?"

"I couldn't agree more. Dangerous times now."

Soon they'd be on their way to meet Killian Jones, soon everyone would have what they want. Or so they thought.

Devin couldn't stop staring at Emma. "Emma… is it okay if I call you just "Emma"?" She nodded, pleased. "I want to tell you the truth about me." He hesitated a few times before committing himself to the truth. "My father made a terrible deal with Rumpelstiltskin, years before I was born. The price of the deal was that Rumpelstiltskin would have complete control over his first born son. I was my father's only son. The control wasn't that bad. Rumpelstiltskin gave me some magical abilities. I can transform into any animal and most inanimate objects. But if I ever anger the Dark One, he will…"

"Take away your magic," finished Emma. Devin nodded. "And the necklace?"

"It was my father's. It was given to me as a small boy, and Rumpelstiltskin enchanted it to be able to make entry ways in any place, regardless of the material standing in the way. The cloak that those two pirate lords used to infiltrate my home; it was just an ambitious move for me and some wasted revenge. Rumpelstiltskin wanted the cloak for his personal collection. I just wanted it to feel special and powerful."

Emma stopped her horse. She turned around to him. He was startled at first. "You are special, Devin. If Belle won't see that, then shame on her."

He leaned in to her, but they were interrupted by a charging army coming down the road. Emma got off the horse, followed by Devin, and hid behind a large, fat tree. "It must be the Queen's guards," Devin said.

"Impossible. I defeated her."

The guards were dressed in black armor and rode like crazy down the road. Emma couldn't worry about them being headed for her home. She had to trust her parents and Belle to keep everyone safe. She had to carry out her current mission. Too many people were at risk if she failed.

* * *

><p>Killian stood before Sharma, inside her throne room. It was decorated with shells and the floor shined like the sea under the gaze of the sun. Her throne was skin made from various animals. Guards filled the room, surrounding every entrance and exit. Kilian knew he was trapped and probably would die at the first sign of funny business. Sidney approached the throne. Sharma sat down on her throne and looked down at Sidney.<p>

"Silly, genie. Attaching yourself to a pirate. The most they could ask for is more treasure. This one already has a fast ship, a brave crew, and is not that interested in treasure. He is an interesting one."

"All evidence to the contrary, my powerful majesty, but I do love treasure very much."

"You enjoy inflicting fear into everyone you meet. And you enjoy the pretty women." She came down from her throne and walked around Killian. "I don't blame you for wanting only the pretty women. I feel the same way about men. And you are very attractive. Most pirates are fat and bald, or just not very appealing." She winked at him then sat back on her throne.

"What must I do?" asked Killian.

"You are very eager to get back to your ship. Yes, of course you are."

"Your majesty, he wishes to set sail for his duel with Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Sidney said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Sharma's eyes looked ready to burst with flames. She rose from her throne, her face measured with anger and vengeance. "That Emma. I curse the day I had a chance to kill her, but didn't.

Killian's eyebrows lifted high.

"I am curious about this encounter between you two," Sidney said.

"I was deceived, which is usually my tactic," she said.

"There's more to it than that," Killian said.

"Rumpelstiltskin first said that I could use the Sphere of Destiny, then he sent Emma to take it away from me. He saw how much she ached over the loss of his son, the love of her life. My future has been shrouded for a long time. I need to see what happens."

"Why were you cursed?" asked Killian in a hurry.

"I told him that his son would die before he lived a full life."

Killian grew serious. "You saw this?"

"Yes. The Dark One wanted to know if his son would follow in his footsteps and either be a coward or a puppet of evil."

"What am I to do to make the Dark One take this curse off you?"

"Gain control over his dagger and force him to take it off. That's the only way."

Killian didn't think this would be easy. He wasn't ready for what Sharma said next. "The dagger is with Blackbeard. What scares me is that Blackbeard hasn't used the dagger yet. I'd know if he did."

"How would you know that?" asked Killian, angrier over the fact that Blackbeard has the dagger, even when Killian was aboard the ship. Blackbeard had lied about everything. Killian had been so close to triumph if he had got hold of the dagger.

"I was stabbed with the dagger. I needed the blood of his son in order to see into the boy's future. He wouldn't bring his son to me, so I asked for his blood, but he wouldn't give me that either. Then I asked for the dagger. I needed something that was precious to him. The magic that binds him to the dagger was powerful enough for me to see Baelfire's destiny. Did you think I just close my eyes and see anyone's future?"

Killian smiled then scratched his head. "I saw something out there in that lake. My future." Sharma was intrigued. "It showed Blackbeard holding me down while Emma raised her sword above my head."

"Our lives are crossing into each other. We are all against the same person, for different reasons, but we are against him—Rumpelstiltskin. Go now. I am not usually this nice." She put her hand against Killian's face. "Such a very fine looking man. If you survive, I'd be happy to keep you here for a while."

* * *

><p>Smee kept watch over the Jolly Roger, anchored offshore the Basilisk Island. Killian was walking towards the shore. He was alone but Smee sensed that his captain was not alone completely. Killian came aboard his ship and silently walked past Smee. "Captain," Smee said, relieved. "Are you all right?"<p>

Killian barely turned to Smee while walking towards his cabin. "Set sail to wherever Blackbeard is. I wish to see him face to face." Killian went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Emma and Devin stood on the dock waiting for Blackbeard. "He better not try to cut me out of this. If this turns out to be some trick, I am taking you out first," she said.<p>

Devin looked at her, shocked. "You'd take me down first?"

"You could be a decoy, or maybe just a good distraction."

Devin took the opportunity presented to him. "I can be a very good distraction." He pulled her around to face him. They were inches apart. He seemed scared, too scared to do what he felt. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought their lips together. He quickly put his arms around her and their kissing intensified, until they heard Blackbeard calling to them. They parted, blushing.

"Did you think that I wouldn't come back for you?" Blackbeard said. After only seeing Emma and Devin, he realized that they failed at rescuing his daughter.

Emma didn't try to keep distance between her and Devin. Blackbeard put aside his disappointment about his daughter, enough to realize that there was something going on between his newfound friends. He found it amusing.

Blackbeard came down off his ship, onto the dock. He walked up to Emma. "What did Rumpelstiltskin do now?"

"He is being difficult. He knew that we snuck into the castle. He found us. Belle tried to keep him…"

"Belle is on the Dark One's side. Of course that's why you didn't succeed. Belle is going to suffer along with the Dark One."

Emma thought about that for a minute. Maybe Blackbeard was right. Belle knew exactly where they were hiding. Devin saw Emma believing Blackbeard. "We have been deceived," Devin said.

"Come now. We are going to take care of business."

Emma and Devin headed for the ship, but Blackbeard was heading towards the forest. Emma turned around. Devin stopped and turned around, ready to pull Emma along with him or into his arms. "Where are you going, Blackbeard?" she asked.

Blackbeard turned around. "Captain Blackbeard. And I am going to summon the Dark One."

"What?" Emma said, walking back to Blackbeard, furious.

"Are you mad?" Devin said, right behind Emma.

Link looked over the ship's side, smiling at the sight of Emma. He saw Devin, hoped that Devin didn't recognize him.

"I am not angry with you failing, Emma, but this has to end now." Blackbeard signaled to Link to bring forth something. The quick wave and snap of his fingers brought Link down to them carrying a small silver chest. He handed it to Blackbeard then stood by. Devin was sure he recognized Link and was about to speak, when Blackbeard opened the chest. His eyes went wide with disbelief. Emma peeked inside. "Impossible. It's gone." Blackbeard looked around, then focused on Link. Link smiled and with a throw down of his hand, smoke rose and when it cleared… Link was gone.

Blackbeard threw down the chest and screamed.

"Who took it, Captain?" asked Devin.

"Link Norris. That man who was standing beside me, who gave me the empty chest."

Devin remembered that name all too well. "The same Link that destroyed my family?"

"I don't know," Blackbeard said.

"I will find him," Devin said.

"Woah, wait a minute, Devin. Why would Link have the Dark One's dagger?" she asked.

"I don't know. He must have took it when I came on land to meet you, Emma. If he summons the Dark One, we are all dead," Blackbeard said, ashamed that he didn't pay closer attention to Link. He knew from this point on that he'd never let his guard down again.

She turned to Devin. "You sure you want to transform into something that could track him? Especially since he has the dagger."

"Sure. I can kill him before he can summon the Dark One. What would you like me to be?"

"Maybe a wolf. They are keen hunters."

"Anything you want, princess." He bowed then closed his eyes. Instantly, his human body went down to all fours and he became a black wolf. He picked up Link's scent and ran into the forest.

Blackbeard nudged Emma. "I see we are all falling for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying," he said, rubbing against her shoulder then walking towards the tavern just off the forest near the docks.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we go and help him?"

"I am thirsty and he will be fine. Come join me, princess."

Emma shrugged and gave in.

The tavern was quite rowdy but no one came near Blackbeard's table. He and Emma drank some ale. The way he looked at her made her uncomfortable. This was a man that was set on killing her. Now he was making mushy looks at her. "Tell me about this Killian Jones."

Blackbeard took a steady gulp. "Ah, Killian, the old boy. He wasn't always a pirate. He used to be part of the Royal Navy. Then some nasty business with his king and his brother being killed—it all sent him raging on into piracy. He took his brother's ship, the Jolly Roger he renamed it, and he mostly did things against the king. But don't be fooled. There isn't a bit of gentleman left in him."

"Why do you want him dead?" A few men were staring at Emma. She hoped that they wouldn't recognize her.

"He wounded my ego. I am still a feared pirate lord, however, he is quickly pulling on my coattails and I want him removed. But for one of us to kill one of our own; that's just the worst thing we could do. We are few now."

"Hmm… let's say that I kill him. What happens to his ship? Can I have it?"

Blackbeard laughed heartily. "Another trophy for you. Look, I will give you the Jolly Roger, if and only if, you promise to sail the seven seas with me. Be the first woman pirate lord. Let us rebuild the pirate community."

She giggled. "The pirate destroyer becoming a pirate lord and finding new people to be pirate lords. I doubt anyone will accept that."

"I don't know what it is about you that has me so transfixed. Something about your eyes, the way they look like the sea, your smile is so tempting." He drank the rest of his ale. "I bet that when Captain Jones sees you, he's going to lose his nerve and not be able to duel you. Your beauty is going to put him under a spell. Should be easy then to dispatch him."

"None of the others fell prey to it." She drank up the rest of her ale.

A person with a hooded cloak sat far in the corner of the tavern. They were careful to keep the hood mostly over their face. A neatly trimmed beard and mustache, along with a determined smile was all that could be seen.

Suddenly, the door to the tavern blew open and in came Devin, looked like he'd been through a gully. His boots were full of mud and his face had a few scratch marks. Emma thought she had never seen a better looking man. He scanned the tavern, found Emma and Blackbeard, then came straight to them. He sat down next to Emma and hugged her.

"What did you find?" asked Blackbeard. He signaled to the barmaid to send over a round of ale.

"Well, he won't be doing anything without this," Devin began, taking out from under his shirt the Dark One dagger. Emma quickly put it down her vest. Both men looked at her amazed that she could fit anything else under there, besides what she already possessed, which they both liked immensely.

"What did you do to him?" Blackbeard said.

"Oh, I just roughed him up a little. He was pretty scared to see me transforming from a wolf into a bear. It was worth seeing. Too bad you missed it." The barmaid set down the drinks and Devin took to drinking two at once.

"What's next?" asked Emma.

"I know you won't like this, but I fear we will have to go to Rumpelstiltskin. Either we summon him or we go to his castle. I must get my daughter and I cannot leave without her."

Emma nodded. "If we summon him, it has to be somewhere safe. Seeing that I have magic, I think I should summon him. Besides, he and I have the most history together. Is that okay with all of you?"

The men nodded and Blackbeard grabbed the third ale before Devin could get his hands on it. As soon as Blackbeard finished his ale, the three of them got up to leave.

The hooded cloaked person slowly peeked out from under the hood, a silver hook rose from under the cloak. Killian dragged the hook along the wooden table, then got up to follow after Emma and her friends.

* * *

><p>Emma led the way through the forest on horseback, while Blackbeard and Devin walked steadily behind her. "So, you have fallen for our pirate destroyer."<p>

"I can't explain it. She is like… I don't know. But I am royalty if you remember. I could give up my pirate days and be just Prince Devin. If she could love me, she and I could get married and we'd both have a happy ending."

"Sounds lovely," Blackbeard said with a giggle and a snort.

"I see the way you look at her. She has us all ensnared. What will she do to poor Captain Hook?"

"I don't care, as long as he is dead."

Emma took out the dagger and caressed it.

Trailing behind them was Killian. A cloud of black smoke appeared before Killian. He launched himself backwards, unsure of what was happening. From the smoke came Rumpelstiltskin. He giggled like a little kid then bowed to the captain. Not being humble, just being sarcastic.

"Rumpelstiltskin. Have you come to shake hands with this?" Killian raised his hook hand.

"No. Oh, no, Dearie. I've come to help you."

"Help me with what? As you can see, I am following your enemies. You should concern yourself with them since they have your dagger."

"They will be dealt with. You see, I am here to make a deal with you."

"There's nothing that you can offer that could possibly intrigue me."

"Saving yourself from death. Emma is going to kill you."

Killian suddenly felt impotent. "Go on, crocodile."

"I will make sure that she can't kill you, if you do something for me. Bring me my dagger. I don't care how, as long as Emma isn't hurt."

Killian smiled then started to laugh. "Let's not beat around the bush here. You know that I've seen Sharma. You know what she wants me to do."

"I do indeed. And I am willing to reverse the spell on her, if I get my dagger back. You see, there's a difficulty in restoring her beauty. It involves my dagger."

"You'd say anything to get that dagger back. Maybe I should just get the dagger, summon you, and then have you kill Emma."

"You can't do that. I can't do that. She is protected by a magic that neither one of us knows. I barely understand it myself. No, Captain, you cannot have me kill her. I doubt even you could."

"You underestimate my skills."

Rumpelstiltskin vanished then reappeared behind Killian. He turned the pirate around and tapped his shoulder. Instantly, Killian's face became distorted and his body went from lean to corpulent. His beard became fuller and knotted. Killian felt around himself and almost lashed out at Rumpelstiltskin.

"What have you done?"

"Oh, just a disguise. You see, when you catch up to Emma and the others, you're going to look like any ordinary gentleman, or I should say, pirate. When you do, you're going to make a convincing statement about yourself, making sure you spill no truth about yourself. Retrieve the dagger, abandon them, and then call my name three times, and I shall come to you and grant Sharma her freedom."

"Sounds too good to be true. Let me see myself."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Killian looked upon his disguise. He was horrified. "Badly done, Dark One."

"Most pirates are not good looking. I had to make it seem realistic. Now, you will be safe from Emma. Be cautious around Blackbeard, as to disguise your voice so he doesn't recognize it. I decided to leave your real voice so you wouldn't feel completely unknown to yourself."

"How generous. What if Emma tries to kill me anyway? She hates pirates."

"She's travelling with one of the most fierce pirate lords and a prince who thinks he can be a pirate lord, and you're afraid of her killing you. Clearly, she's changed her view on pirates. Besides, Blackbeard does not want any harm done to any more pirates. Well, you, but he won't see you. Make up whatever you like but make it convincing. I am sure you can handle that."

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Killian trekked on, in his disguise that he wished he could shred to pieces.

"When will you tell her all this?" asked Blackbeard.

"When the time is right. She has much to worry about."

"Here. We will summon the Dark One here," Emma said, holding the dagger high above her.

"Why here?" asked Devin.

It looked like an ordinary part of the forest. "This is where… it doesn't matter. Trust me, this is the perfect place."

Blackbeard and Devin came to stand by her. She insisted that they back away but they wanted to be near her. As she was about to call forth Rumpelstiltskin, Devin got the sneaking suspicion that they weren't alone.

"Wait, Emma. Don't do it yet."

"Leave her be. Go on, Emma. Let's end this."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if he just ends up killing all of us? Maybe we should summon him and kill him, then the curse might be lifted from Sharma, and then we can go get Blackbeard's daughter."

Emma raised the dagger. "Dark One, I…"

"Not before I do," said a voice that everyone except Emma felt they knew.

Everyone turned to the person behind them. Blackbeard eyed the man suspiciously. Devin moved closer to Emma. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, lowering the dagger.

"Someone who was wronged by Sharma and would not like to see her curse lifted," said the stranger with a hesitation in his voice. Like he was holding something back.

Blackbeard stepped closer to the stranger. "Your voice, mate, it sounds very familiar. Who are you?"

"My name is… Colbart. I am one of the pirate lords that Sharma allowed to be set free. She wanted me to deliver a message to the Dark One and to… the pirate destroyer."

"She just let you leave. That's rubbish. He's lying, Emma," Devin said.

Killian locked eyes with Emma. For a moment, all the hatred for her washed away. She was dressed in dark-brown leather pants with brown leather boots up to her knee. A tight white shirt with a black vest over it that looked more like a corset. Her hair was hanging down everywhere. Her eyes were like the sea. He had to shake himself out of her beauty before it trapped him. "Princess Emma, I presume."

"Did you come here to kill me?" she said, half joking, half serious.

"I find that I am on your side in this. I have been deceived by many. I am at your service, m'lady." He bowed.

Emma smiled and cuddled with Devin. "Then welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Link fell to the mossy ground. He wept for being such a pansy against Devin. He cursed to himself, nearly slamming his head into a tree. "Damn them. I will get back that dagger."

"Of course, Dearie, but let's talk business first."

Link looked up and wasn't surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin. "Ah, Dark One, good to see you."

"Where is my cloak? I see that conveniently you aren't wearing it. Why is that?"

"Oh, you know why. Skip the small chat. I've been through enough."

Rumpelstiltskin moved in closer. Mere inches from Link's face. "That cloak is not meant for you. You should know better than to steal from the Dark One."

"It doesn't belong to you, Dearie," Link said, in his best impersonation of Rumpelstiltskin's sweet but sinister voice.

Link was suddenly sliding up a tree with no assistance from any hand. All done through Rumpelstiltskin's dark magic, him just thinking about it. "You should take a deal, Dearie, if you want to live a little longer."

Link wriggled as he tried to free himself from the impossibly strong grip that Rumpelstiltskin had on him. Through the choking, he managed a few words. "Please… I'll… do… whatever… you want. Release… me."

Link fell to the ground with a loud thump and some spots inevitably sore.

"Alright." Rumpelstiltskin folded his hands over each other then looked intensely at Link. "Just sign here." He unfolded a piece of parchment that hung down to around five feet long. A very fine print, well-written contract.

* * *

><p>Emma kept looking back at their new companion. For whatever reason, she didn't believe Colbart was who he said he was.<p>

Blackbeard was thinking it over too. He never heard the name Colbart before amongst the ranks of pirates. He was sure that the man was an impostor. And that voice… too familiar.

Devin took Emma's hand and held it tight. "Emma, I must speak to you some time privately. If I should never get the chance again, I want it soon"

Colbart stared on, almost feeling a pang of jealousy. "Isn't this sweet? The pirate destroyer falling for one of the pirates."

Emma turned to Colbart. "He's a good looking pirate and he was once…still is, a prince. You're nothing but a filthy, ugly pirate lord. Now, hush, for I don't want to waste my time fighting you. There's only one pirate left for me to fight. And when I meet up with Killian Jones, or better known as that hilarious name, Hook, he shall be on his knees begging for mercy."

Colbart swallowed his distaste for this woman. Disguised as this Colbart character he had access to Emma in the most valuable and safest way. As Killian, he would already be in a duel with her and dead. He knew the future. It was grim for him. He had to think of a way to turn that around. To either not have the duel, or have it and live through it. This Emma must have a weakness. Then it became all too clear. Devin. He was her weakness. Colbart smiled, knowing exactly what needed to be done.

Emma caught that satisfied smile. Blackbeard handed her her sword. "What are you so happy about?" Emma said. She held her sword at Colbart's chest. "I think we have an impostor in our group. What do you say, Blackbeard?"

"Aye. I have thought the same." Blackbeard drew his sword and held it near Colbart's heart, almost crossing over Emma's sword.

Coblart backed away. The disguise would last until Rumpelstiltskin took it away. But how long would he survive till then?

"What is your message for me? You said you had one from Sharma. What is it?" asked Emma.

Colbart laughed. Blackbeard knew that laugh. He was about to pull the sheet off Colbart, so to speak, and reveal his true identity, until he realized that Killian couldn't possibly disguise himself on his own. If it was Sharma's work then he could just kill him. But if it were Rumpelstiltskin's, then the danger would increase for everyone.

"Her message was brief for you. She says that you're about to feel the worst pain imaginable. Even worse than when you lost the love of your life."

Emma couldn't stand to hear that. She flicked her sword, cutting Colbart in between his shoulder and neck. Not too deep, bypassing the major veins, but enough to make him bleed. "You ever dare to mention that again and I will kill you in the most brutal way."

Devin took Emma away, while Blackbeard lingered behind. As Colbart was about to move, Blackbeard put a hand against him. "Isn't this a magical moment? Killian Jones, I know this is you. Whatever you are planning, know this: I will not let you harm Emma. Whatever deal you have made, you are going to end up dead. Now, be a good captain and follow quietly."

"You aren't going to tell her that it's me? Lying as always, just like when you knew that the Dark One was here all along and pretended that you didn't know. Just to trick me and use me. What game are you playing?"

* * *

><p>Link cried out. "What have you done to me?"<p>

"I have made sure that my cloak is returned to me in one piece. Wherever it is, you're going to get it for me, or you will never see this again." Rumpelstiltskin held up Link's heart and gave it a quick squeeze."

Link doubled over in pain. "What did I sign my name to?"

"Oh, that. You just signed your soul away. Once you've completed your mission, I will return your heart, but your soul shall be mine forever. That means if you should die, you will never move on from this world. It also means that I can place your soul into any body that I choose."

"Why?"

"This is me being nice. Pray that I don't alter the deal any further. This should make you happy. When you die, you will be reborn."

"I'll be under your command."

"No. Just your soul." Rumpelstiltskin disappeared with a popping sound.

"We'll see about that, Dark One." Link got up and started the long walk back towards the dock.

* * *

><p>Emma and her group came upon Rumpelstiltskin's castle. "Okay, look, I say that Devin goes in and gets your daughter. All of us going inside is too dangerous. He is too powerful for us, even for me. Devin can transform into any animal or inanimate object. He could be a bug passing by Rumpelstiltskin."<p>

"I can't argue with her," Blackbeard said.

"Okay. I'll try to find her. I'll do my best," Devin said. He hugged Emma and kissed her goodbye. Then he nodded to Blackbeard, who nodded back. Then Devin went the rest of the way to the castle.

"Now we sit and wait," Blackbeard said.

The three of them sat down on a fallen tree. Colbart couldn't stop himself from staring at Emma. Blackbeard was sitting in between them and he made sure Colbart didn't forget he knew who he really was. He stared at Colbart with a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"I'm going to gather some wood for the fire. I'll be right back," Emma said. As soon as she got up and walked away, Blackbeard slid closer to Colbart.

"Killian, how about you and I take her right now?"

Colbart slid away from him. "What?"

"I have been pretending this whole time to be on her side. I have all intention to kill her. I did want to see that duel between you and her though."

"Good idea. Let her kill me and then you kill her."

"Maybe not. C'mon, it will be like the last time when we joined up together. Remember?"

"No. I don't trust you."

Blackbeard laughed. "Oh, Killian…"

Emma came back with a bundle. "Killian what?"

Colbart looked away from her. "Killian is a very dashing man. He is a favorite amongst all the ladies," Blackbeard said, turning a little to Colbart.

"Is that meant to impress me?" She set the wood down and a fire started on its own. Really, Emma made the fire with her magic. It impressed Colbart/Killian.

Blackbeard laughed again, this time with his whole heart and soul. His face grew red. "Go on, Colbart, add your opinion of Killian Jones."

Colbart/Killian didn't enjoy this pushing from Blackbeard. "Captain Hook is not a gentleman, but he used to be. Perhaps a little bit still lives on inside him, but it is buried deep. I doubt it will ever resurface again, unless for good reason. He might not fight you, princess. And it's not about your beauty. You are beautiful, but he has never physically harmed a woman before; even one who is killing pirates. That's reserved for Blackbeard here."

Blackbeard settled down from laughing.

"Let me ask you two something." She looked from Blackbeard to Colbart. "If I tell you that I'm going to give all this up, return to my home, forget all about killing pirates and Rumpelstiltskin, and Sharma; just turn my head from it all, and marry Devin… Do you think you would leave my land alone and leave me be?"

The two men stared at each other then looked at her. "I believe I could live with that," Colbart said.

"Really?" Blackbeard said. Honestly astonished. He thought Killian would be more up for the duel than he was.

"I think Devin is going to ask me to marry him. And I like him."

"But can you love him?" asked Colbart.

"You're a pirate. What do you know of love?"

Blackbeard slapped Colbart gently on the shoulder. "He knows more than you think, princess."

* * *

><p>Devin transformed himself into a fly and flew through the opening in the side of the castle that he made with his necklace. As he entered, the hole closed up. He flew around the corridors, until he came to a wall that he heard scratching behind. He flew up and down the wall, listening. He took a chance at transforming back into his human form and pointed his necklace at the wall. An opening appeared and standing where the wall would be was a girl. Her face was wrinkled and full of puss breaking sores. "Are you Blackbeard's daughter?"<p>

She nodded. "My name is Anya. Rumpelstiltskin trapped me here. He wants my father to bring him the Dark One dagger and the cloak. But my father can't do that. Tell me that he hasn't."

"Shh… now let's go, before we are found." Devin gave Anya his hand and she took it. In the light of the torches along the wall, Anya's face looked eerily like Sharma's. Devin brought Anya down the same corridors as he took as a fly. They stopped at the wall he used to make a hole. "Don't be alarmed by this." He pointed the necklace at the wall and an opening appeared. They went through and were free.

* * *

><p>Devin came running towards the bonfire with Anya trailing behind him. When Blackbeard saw his daughter, he ran to her and swung her around, then held her in his arms.<p>

"Father! You came. But you didn't bring him the dagger did you? Tell me you didn't."

"No. No. We have our own magical person to keep hold of the dagger."

Anya looked at Emma. For a moment, hatred filled Anya's eyes. "Princess Emma."

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"No."

Colbart's eyes opened wide. "You! You're Sharma."

"Hold it there, Colbart. Don't you dare compare my daughter to that wicked woman."

"I'm telling you they are one in the same. I remember Sharma's face."

"Just be quiet," Emma said to Colbart. She tapped the Dark One dagger attached to her belt.

"No. This is all a trick, by the Dark One's design. I'm not going to die here. No." During the chaos, Colbart got behind Emma and pulled the Dark One dagger from her belt. Then he pushed her away and held the dagger high above him. "Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee, Dark One."

A cloud of black and purple smoke formed and from it came Rumpelstiltskin. "I see I have come at the right time."

"You bastard!" yelled Emma to Colbart.

"Oh, don't blame him, Dearie. He was just acting under orders. Isn't that right, Captain Hook?"

"What?" Emma said in total shock.

"You can't have her back, Dark One," Blackbeard said, holding his daughter.

"You can have her. I am about to get my dagger back. Isn't that right, Captain?"

Colbart handed the dagger to Rumpelstiltskin. He tapped Colbart on the shoulder and the skin peeled away to reveal Killian Jones. Emma gawked at the sight of him. Dressed in a black leather duster coat with black leather pants. His vest was a deep crimson. His dark hair was thick and longing to be touched. His eyes were like the sky on a good day. It didn't escape her notice that his left hand was a silver hook. She nearly fell over herself. "Hook," she said. She felt herself getting warm at the sight of him.

He did a quick bow to Emma.

Devin nudged Emma to stop looking at Killian. "He's just a pretty face, Emma."

"I look forward to our duel," Killian said, smirking at Emma. A flirtatious wink before he turned towards Rumpelstiltskin. "Now, crocodile, give me what I need to help Sharma."

"Oooh, there's one more thing that I need and then we shall all be done with each other. My cloak," Rumpelstiltskin said, his evil grin shining through what was a soft smile.

"Link Norris has it. He always had that cloak around him. That has to be it. I did have the dagger, until he took that too, but Devin here got it back for us," Blackbeard said.

"Yes. It appears that Mr. Norris is going to have to be stopped before he takes off with your ship. You better hurry along, dearies. Oh, and the key to stopping the curse on Sharma, is right before you in that darling Anya."

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in his usual fashion. The others quickly abandoned the camp and hurried off for the dock. Emma mounted her horse and rode off.

During the run, Emma turned around and cornered Killian. "Now is not the time, princess," he said.

"You're right, but I don't need you following us and screwing things up. You're staying here, pirate." She came down off her horse and cut the reins off. She shoved Killian against a tree and punched him in the stomach. She quickly and deftly tied the reins around the tree and around his hands. He struggled and winced from the punch. She could really distribute pain.

"You are quite a woman. And you like tying people up, I gather."

"Just you." She got back on her horse and grabbed hold of its mane and rode off.

* * *

><p>Link was just getting ready to sail away when Blackbeard and Anya jumped on board. Devin was right behind them. "You! You stay away from me," Link said to Devin. Link backed away from the wheel. Devin transformed into a wolf and leapt for Link, pushing him down, then growling in his face. "You are some sort of demon. Why can you only do this now? You were nothing when I first met you."<p>

Devin transformed back into a human. "Why not tell everyone how you are the one who forced the guards to open fire on the ship and killed Captain Mortimor?"

"Get off my ship," Blackbeard said. He grabbed hold of Link and tossed him over the side.

"Good luck finding that cloak," hollered Link up at them as they prepared to set sail.

Emma came riding up to the dock. She slid off her horse and hurried to get on board. Blackbeard steered the ship away from the dock as she climbed on.

Killian came riding up on some stolen horse. "Lucky you, princess!" he shouted as he came down off the horse. Link limped over to him. His leg felt broken from the fall. "Captain Jones. The irony of us needing each other right now."

"I don't need you. My ship is on the other side. I can catch up to them."

Killian started walking away. Link was quick on his steps. "The cloak, you need it. Trust me, it's worth the time to get it. I will team up with you."

"I don't need you. I am going to kill that woman on my own."

"Yes. But get the cloak. You can sneak up on her and put a knife in her back."

Killian whistled. "I don't fight from the shadows. Sorry, mate, but I'm not interested in your magical cloak." The Jolly Roger was anchored right off the shore, away from the dock. Killian walked up the gangplank with Link following. "Who is this, Captain?" asked Smee.

"Link Norris. He will be our guest for a short time, apparently."

Link followed Killian to the wheel.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" asked Smee.

"To a fight!" Killian took the ship out to sea. Link was disappointed that Killian wasn't interested in getting to the cloak. Not right away at least.

* * *

><p>Emma watched Blackbeard at the wheel. Everything he did on the ship she watched carefully. Anya came over to her. "I don't know how, but I feel like I know you, Emma."<p>

"I've never seen you before."

"There's a reason that Hook recognized me. Sharma is my sister. My father doesn't know about her. My mother never told him that she had twins. And for good reason. Sharma was prophesized by the Dark One that she would bring ruin to our family. She was taken to a foreign land, the Basilisk Island. After a genie told us about the lake that was there, we knew it was the safest place for her. The lake and her powers fuel each other. If you were to somehow destroy that lake, it would destroy her."

"How did your sister become this dangerous person? No one is born dangerous. What happened when your mother was pregnant?"

"All I know is that the Dark One visited her when she was pregnant and told her that one of the children might be magical. You have magic. I've heard Rumpelstiltskin talk about you and your magic. Maybe you can somehow cure my sister. Even now, I can feel the hate that my sister feels for you. I don't want to be feeling these things for you."

"When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"My mother gave her away when she was five. A genie came to us and he took Sharma away. I haven't seen her since that day. That was nearly fifteen years ago."

"Anya, if you are up for it, I want you to come with me to see your sister. Maybe if she is confronted with her other half, maybe she can be saved."

"That would be unwise."

"I am willing to take the risk. Sharma may end up killing all of us, even if the curse is lifted off her. Please."

"Alright. But how can we keep my father safe?"

"Leave that to me. Just don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt him."

Anya nodded nervously then squeezed Emma's hand as if saying she believed her. Emma drew her sword, and then pointed it at Blackbeard and Devin. "I am assuming control of this ship. You and Devin shall be leaving now. If you don't comply, I am going to kill you."

"What?" Devin said.

"She is just joking," Blackbeard said.

Emma gave her best serious face. "You wouldn't want to test me."

"My daughter. What about my daughter?"

"Oh, she's staying with me." Emma turned to Anya, and with her magic, she created chains around Anya's hands. Emma winked to her to let her know that it's okay. Anya winked back. Emma turned to Blackbeard and Devin. "Get going. There's land. Get in the dinghy and paddle out there."

Blackbeard reluctantly gave the ship over to Emma. She steered closer to the shore, then Blackbeard walked over to Anya. "I'll see you soon," he said. He climbed down into the dinghy.

Devin reached out for Emma. "You're breaking my heart." He left the ship and joined Blackbeard. They watched as Emma sailed away.

Killian looked through his spyglass and saw Emma in his sights. "That's Blackbeard's ship."

Link grabbed the spyglass and looked into it. "But he isn't commanding it at present. Apparently, Emma has taken control over it."

Emma looked at Anya and focused on the chains. They fell off Anya's wrists. "That man that is with my father, what of him?"

Emma blushed. "He is… well he's sort of the person that I'm going to need to do a lot of explaining to."

Anya offered Emma a generous smile, then looked behind them. She noticed a ship following them. "Um… Emma…"

"Yeah, I see it. I don't know what to do. I mean, I could fire the canons I suppose, but it's just you and me."

"And you're magic. I suggest you use it."

"I don't like to. You don't realize all magic comes with a price."

Killian's ship was much faster than Blackbeard's and so Killian was right on Emma in no time. He was at the wheel and glanced over at her. "I will offer you a moment to surrender yourself and your vessel. Otherwise, I will be forced to open fire on you. And trust me, love, you won't beat me."

"Thanks for the options, Captain," Emma said, bowing as if mocking him.

"Make your choice, princess. Make it fast. You have put me in the sourest of moods."

"Emma, perhaps we should just surrender," Anya said.

Emma looked at the canons and immediately their fuses were set and she had just attacked the Jolly Roger.

Killian and his crew reacted instantly. "Return fire!" yelled Killian.

The two ships fired at each other relentlessly. Anya stood by Emma, hoping all the noise would end. "Emma, please!" she begged.

The canons stopped. Killian looked around his ship. He had not ordered his canons to cease, yet they did. His crew was befuddled as well. He looked over at Emma. Both ships were ready for the bottom of the ocean. "I'll repair your ship, Captain, if you swear to spare Anya's life. Return her to her father, Blackbeard. I will come with you as your prisoner. Also, you will take me to Sharma, just you and me, Captain Hook."

"What about me? You said…" started Anya. Emma silenced her with a grave look.

Killian thought about the agreement. He'd be getting what he wanted, sort of. He could always kill her during their voyage. Smee wasn't sure about it. "Captain, I don't trust her."

"Quiet with you." Killian approached the side of his ship. "We have an accord, princess. Now be quick about it. Repair our ships and prepare for our coming aboard."

Emma focused on the Jolly Roger. All the broken pieces slowly came together and everything looked like it was never touched. The same was done to The Queen Anne. Anya held Emma's hand tightly. Both ships dropped anchor, and Killian and some of his crew came aboard. Smee took Anya from Emma and brought her over onto the Jolly Roger. The other crew members assumed control of The Queen Anne. Killian walked up to Emma. "Well done, Emma. Now be a good girl and put your hands out in front of you and let me tie them together."

She gave him a snotty, uptight smile, then put her hands out in front of her. He stretched out a piece of rope then tied it tightly around her hands. How he managed it with only one hand, she couldn't comprehend but he did it. She was impressed. If she didn't have to hate him, she'd like him. He was the most attractive pirate she ever saw. "I see you like this, Captain."

He brought her over to his ship then ordered Smee to sail on. He took Emma down into his cabin. He untied the rope around her hands. "You're freeing me?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

She rubbed her wrists then smiled up at him. "No, Captain, I am all yours."

That sent tremors of emotion throughout his body. "Indeed, you are mine."

"This is a tight place for us to duel in."

"We aren't in here to duel, and you won't be needing this," he said, grabbing her sword.

"Why did you bring me down here then?"

A daring and sexy smile came across his face.

Devin was pissed off. Blackbeard was calm. "You don't even know where we are."

"Calm down. Emma is brilliant. I just hope that my ship is in one piece when she returns."

"What?"

"You have a lot to learn, lad, when it comes to being a pirate and knowing women."

Devin still didn't get it. "Where to now, oh brave Captain?"

"Fear not. This little beach just happens to lead to a small port operated solely by pirates. We are likely to find our pirate lords there. And you think you can be a pirate lord? You have a lot to learn."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Emma sat down on Killian's bed. Not to entice the handsome captain, but merely to get comfortable; seeing that she was obviously on board for a long journey. Killian didn't want to admit to himself that he was slightly uncomfortable around her. He made sure he kept a fair amount of distance between them and stayed close to the ladder in case of a quick getaway.

She broke their silence and intense staring. "Should I be worried about your intentions towards me?"

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet," he said a bit sheepishly. "I'm being honest with you."

"They were right," she mostly said to herself. It struck interest in him. "I've got some power over men that makes them weak in the knees."

He laughed. "Hmm… I don't think it's that. If you want to fight, I can oblige you. Perhaps, your fierceness sort of traps us men in wonderment, temporarily."

She liked that explanation better. "I'm not going to ask about your past, Jones, for that may lead you to believe that I want to bond with you. I am not here to bond with you. But if you don't mind, would you tell me what your objective is in all this? I know it has to be more than vengeance."

"That girl out there, Blackbeard's daughter; surely you must know that I'm going to find out why she's the cure for Sharma. I will use her as I need to. I am not afraid to be who I am."

Emma started to grow angry. Her lips quivered. "We had a deal, Jones."

"Aye, we did. But I value my life more, and I don't want a sorceress angry at me for not keeping my deal with her."

Emma got up and sauntered over to him, like a minx. "And what about what I can do to you?" The close proximity made him back away, against a desk. She kept coming for him.

"I…" he said, "don't really know." The little quivering in his voice entertained her.

She was nearly pressed up against him. "Oh, come now, Captain, surely you know what I'm capable of, and you should never take your eyes off me for a second." As it looked like she was about to kiss him, and he looked ready to welcome it…

He found a dagger at his throat. He smiled, proud of her. She grabbed her sword from his side and backed away slowly. The dagger and sword stood ready to meet him.

"You shouldn't have been so distracted by my beauty that you didn't think to disarm me completely."

"Well done." He applauded her, then grew serious. "I suppose you don't know that Blackbeard means to kill you." She looked on in genuine shock. Did she really trust Blackbeard? Could she believe Killian Jones? Killian took out a flask from the inside of his coat. He guzzled down some rum then offered it to Emma. She tilted her head as if saying, "Really?" He took a little more then continued, "Oh yes, he admitted to me that he was only pretending to be your friend. I know the feeling. He's done it to me many times."

"What?" She pulled the dagger away, almost lowered the sword too. "You'd say anything to make me believe you, so that you could gain the advantage."

"Believe me, I know that I may come off as being untrustworthy, but he is worse than I am."

She backed up, towards his bed. "No. There's no way that I am going to believe you. Next you're going to tell me that Devin is on Blackbeard's side and is just pretending with me too."

"He very well may be. You know something isn't right here. Blackbeard comes to kill you," he moves closer to her, slowly, "then he just stops with his conquest, lets you live. For what? To help him save his daughter. You did. Well, sort of. We have her now."

"You planned this. You had this planned all along." She made a dash towards the ladder, but he was right on her. She dropped the dagger and sword as he put his arm around her neck, with his other arm holding her one hand. Her free hand was trying to pry him off her.

"I am not in league with Blackbeard. He has double-crossed me too many times to count. I don't care what happens to his daughter. I am not particularly interested in what happens to you either. However, I am willing to side with you, because I feel you are an honest person."

She stopped fighting back. He loosened his grip a little. "I'm going to let you go. Don't try to hurt me." She nodded. He released her. She didn't move away. Neither did him. She turned around to him.

"As," she cleared her throat, "…as handsome as you are, Blackbeard has driven the "kill you" thought into my mind. Is it true that you stole Rumpelstiltskin's wife away and that's why you lost your hand?"

Killian looked away then sighed. "And you said that you wouldn't ask me about my past." He sighed again. "His wife came willingly. She thought herself in love with me, and for a while I felt like I had found my true love too. But I did regret it. It felt wrong to take away a mother from her son. I should have behaved more appropriately. I wasn't always this kind of person."

Emma softened her hate for him. She was afraid of that happening. She, for whatever reason, put her hand against his cheek. "I understand. I lost someone that was… He was someone very special to me."

Killian touched her hand with his. He pushed it down. "Don't try to understand it or me." He went up the ladder.

Emma felt cold, like she just tore the memory of Baelfire out of her. She didn't mean to. She didn't know why she was trying to bond with Killian after declaring she had no interest in doing so.

* * *

><p>Blackbeard and Devin walked into The Seamen's Tavern. Nothing but wannabe pirates and the four pirate lords that were spared from Sharma's curse. The wannabes looked on in fear. All their lives they heard of Blackbeard, and here he was. Nearly everyone was drunk or on their way. Except for Listane. She eyed Devin carefully then sat him down next to her. "What be your part in all this?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just tagging along to be with Emma. I am giving up my pirate days."

"The pirate killer? Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Devin. I was one of the pirate lords, which, I should tell you is really eight, not seven."

Listane laughed. After it caught on to the others, they laughed too. Except Blackbeard. "Devin took over the role of captain after my first mate, Link Norris, killed Captain Mortimor. Apparently, they had been mates long before I met Link. It hurts me to know that I've been harboring a pirate killer on my ship. His deception will be dealt with by me."

Everyone raised their mugs for Mortimor, as they probably did the first time they heard about his death. They sang him praise then drank.

"It is said that Link Norris took this magical cloak and sent it off to some far away land. We are sailing for it," Listane said to Devin.

"Rumpelstiltskin wants that cloak desperately. What land is this?"

"It's a funny name. Storybrooke."

Devin grabbed a mug. "Never heard of it."

"This genie, his name is Sidney; he told us a little about it and I couldn't believe what he was saying at first, however, if anyone is to know about strange lands, it would be a genie. He told me how Link used a mermaid named Ariel to transport the cloak to this strange land. We tried tracking the beast, but mermaids swim very fast."

"Where is this Stroybrooke? Is it even in this world?"

"Well, you can't get there by regular travelling. It requires a special route. Sidney is going to meet us here shortly. He is going to get us there."

Devin missed Emma. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. Blackbeard noticed his uneasiness. "You'll see Emma soon enough. With any luck, she met up with Jones and half our problem is solved."

"We want to watch this fight," Crushev said. Ale was dripping from his lips.

"At this point, I could care less about seeing it," Blackbeard said.

* * *

><p>Anya sat near the wheel. Smee sat down next to her. "Why are you so special?" he asked.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe because Sharma is my twin. It's how your captain mistook me for being Sharma. Her curse is my curse."

"Does she look the same as you do?"

"Yes. The moment the curse hit her, I started to look this way."

"I still think you're pretty."

"Mr. Smee? Haven't you got work to do?" Killian said. His voice was deep like thunder.

"Aye, Captain." Smee got up and hurried off.

"What are you going to do to me and Emma?"

"I am going to use you for whatever I need to. As for Emma…" his mind drifted as he saw Emma coming up from his cabin. "I haven't decided yet."

"She is to be married to this man named Devin. He seems a good man. Please, if there is any honor in you, let her be happy with him."

"Oh, please. She does not love him. She likes him well enough, but she can do better."

"You think you are better for her?" teased Anya.

Killian raised his hook to her, which should have scared her, but she smiled, knowing she was right.

Emma walked over to Anya and cuddled with her. "You okay?" asked Emma.

"I'm fine. A little cold, but I'm fine." Emma rubbed Anya's back a few times.

"We will be upon the island soon," Killian said.

"Good. The sooner we are rid of you the better," Emma said.

Killian gave Emma a look that was hard to place. Was he angry or was he disappointed in her wanting to be rid of him? Anya seemed to understand his looks better than anyone else.

"He likes you," Anya whispered to Emma.

"He is not my type. And I have decided to be Devin's wife, if he does ask me."

Anya put her arm around Emma. "That's good. Give your suitors competition."

Emma laughed. She snuck in a quick glance at Killian. Strange emotions there.

* * *

><p>Listane motioned for the people at her table to stand up. Coming into the tavern was Sidney. He was dressed in a poor man's cloak and was missing his colors. His red turban was gone, his golden bracelets too. His feet were bare. His pants were ragged brown cloth. "There he is," Listane said.<p>

"He doesn't look like much," Crushevn said, laughing. Blackbeard chuckled with him.

"I've seen gutter rats that look better," Bartlemo added.

Devin's eyes grew wide. He knew Sidney. The genie walked over and looked at Devin first. He knew him.

"I am trying to appear humble," Sidney said, deeply slighted.

"Have a drink," Bartlemo said, swinging his empty mug around.

Jive pushed his mug away. "We've had enough and so have you." He grabbed Bartlemo's mug. A fight broke out between the two of them.

"Well, genie, go on and use your powers to settle the men," Devin said.

Sidney didn't appreciate that attitude from Devin. Rather than spilling the secret that they knew each other, Sidney decided to sit down next to Devin, while Listane tried to peel her father off Bartlemo. Blackbeard sat opposite Devin and Sidney and enjoyed the brawl. Crushev joined in the fight, but acted more like a ringleader.

"I am surprised to see you so far away from your kingdom, Prince Devin. Tell me, why have you joined the ranks of pirates?"

"You know why. If I don't stop him from what he's about to do, I fear that none of your kind will be safe. Not to mention, what he will do to any army who stands in his way."

"I have an agreement with the Dark One about Link Norris. It's being taken care of, but we must first find that cloak. I have been trying to find out where Link is, but unfortunately something is blocking me from locating him."

Devin suddenly thought the worse. "Oh, no. Emma."

"Snow White's daughter is with Link?"

"She may be. We left Hook and Link on the dock together. If he took that weasel aboard the Jolly Roger, they would have caught up with Emma in no time. I finally understand what Emma has done. She wanted us to gather the other pirate lords so we could hunt down Hook while she defeated Sharma. Anya really is the key."

"Anya? She is really still alive?" Sidney seemed overjoyed but he looked around to see if anyone else heard what he said. "I had heard that she… never mind. If Emma is taking Anya to Sharma, and she is indeed with Link and Captain Hook, then we cannot allow either one to return to that island."

"Why?"

"Sharma is a very deadly woman, but her love has always been for her sister, and when she sees her, she's going to release a lot of pent up hostility towards anyone who is near her."

"Good, then Jones dies and Link as well."

"No. I didn't mean that he will be killed. Sharma likes the captain. She may even find Link to be desirable. She will not want competition. She's going to kill Emma."

Devin felt like his heart had been crushed. "No. But Emma has magic. She is not like normal people."

"I am aware of that. Why do you think that Anya was taken by Rumpelstiltskin? The Dark One's dagger has infused Anya's blood to be the cure for Sharma. This is why I asked Captain Hook to get Rumpelstiltskin and have him cure Sharma. The dagger can do it. But reuniting the sisters is very dangerous and now we may be too late."

"Where is your lamp? I can be your master, wish us there and stop Emma from doing this."

"Captain Hook has my lamp."

* * *

><p>Link pulled Killian to the side. "She is a rare beauty."<p>

Killian lifted one eyebrow to him. "Who?"

"Emma."

"Where is this cloak of yours?"

"Deliberately changing subjects? Fight it all you want, I know you like her. It's safe. It's a mistake going to the Basilisk Island. Let the sorceress rot. We can dump the sister and do whatever we like with Emma."

"You are not going to touch Emma."

Link backed away with his hands waving in front of him. "No need to be all defensive. Her soon-to-be husband is all the intimidation that we need."

"What is that supposed to mean? I've met him, he's just a prince that wants to be a pirate."

Link was about to slip Devin's magic, when Emma came over to Killian. "Careful, he's in a grumpy mood." Link walked away.

Killian immediately turned away from her. She came around to face him. "Downstairs, right now. You and I are going to have a talk in private."

"As you wish, m'lady."

As Emma and Killian went down into his cabin, Link looked around at the crew. A moment to be captured.

"What do you wish to talk to me about now, princess?"

Emma grabbed hold of the collar of his coat and pulled him to her lips. He moved away from her. "What are you doing?"

Emma was determined to have the upper hand here. She grabbed hold of him again and forced herself onto him. He gradually brought his hand to the middle of her back, then it crawled up to her hair. As he stood there, off balanced, kissing her, a commotion broke out above deck. As Emma and Killian broke away from each other, they each touched their lips, and for a second, felt like they had done all this before.

"Emma, what is this?"

"We better get up top," she said, rushing for the ladder.

As Emma and Killian came up top, there was Link with Anya in a tight grip. "Emma," Anya said, her voice a little above a whisper.

"You're not breaking any curse, Jones. The sister and I are going on a little journey together. Have fun explaining to everyone how you two failed at your missions." Link went over the side with Anya.

Before Emma could even think about using her magic, they were gone. Like they vanished from sight. Killian and his crew looked over the sides of the ship. "There's no way they went under the water. They can't breathe that long," Killian said. "There's no sign of them swimming either. Where the bloody hell did they go?"

"Link had a magical cloak. It's safe to assume that he has other magical items," Emma said.

Killian was fit to be tied. "Smee, send a message to Blackbeard at The Seamen's Tavern. Alert him to the danger present in his once valued crew member."

"He already knows how dangerous Link is. And I can send that message faster," Emma said. "Write it out, Jones."

Killian went down to his cabin. Emma put her hand on Smee's shoulder. "Thank you for treating Anya so nicely."

Killian came back over to Emma and handed her the rolled up letter. She whistled and a white dove came flying down to her. She pulled a string from her vest and it snapped in two. She tied the letter to the leg of the dove and whispered to it. The bird flew off.

"It won't take us long to meet up with the others," Killian said.

"We are staying on course for the Basilisk Island."

"Are you mad? Without Anya, we are both dead."

"Have faith, Captain. I will keep you safe."

"You think because of our shared moment that I am to trust you with my life?"

"Your life is safer in my hands than anyone else's."

"Now, if you remember Sharma at all, then you'll remember she isn't a very pleasant person," Killian said.

"You want to regroup with the others and do what?"

"I don't know. But I am not in the mood to tempt fate."

"Fine. We'll go to this Seamen's Tavern."

"I thought you'd be more eager to return to your soon-to-be husband." Emma was speechless. "I know, love. It's hard to accept what you don't want." Killian looked at her as if he knew her real feelings.

* * *

><p>"So whose ship is taking me to this strange land?" asked Blackbeard.<p>

"I don't care, but Devin will be on ours," Listane said. "Along with the genie."

"Great. I will travel with Krushev then. Never trusted genies," Blackbeard said.

Everyone got aboard their ship. Devin was a little nervous about this journey. "How are we getting to this land again, Sidney?" asked Devin.

"It's just a quick jump through a portal and we will be inside Storybrooke. I hope we land in the water."

"What about these residents that live there?"

"Oh, it's an abandoned town. Some big war happened there. It's a perfect hiding place for magical items. I doubt we have to worry about anyone bothering us."

As if on cue, the Jolly Roger came sailing by the ship Listane. "Wake me from a dream, it's Captain Hook," Listane said.

"Ahoy there, mates. Did you think you could leave without me knowing about it?" Killian said, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Neigh. We would have sent you a message," Blackbeard said.

Devin looked eagerly at Emma. "Emma! Come aboard here."

"No. I'm staying on the Jolly Roger."

"Why?"

"Because we kissed," Killian said.

"That's not the reason," Emma said.

"You're right. You should know, Devin, she forced me to kiss her," Killian said with that devilish smirk of his.

Devin was ready to swing on over and challenge Killian. Listane kept Devin calm. "The time will come for that." She looked over at Killian. "Looking good, Killian. We will let you come with us, but remember who is in charge."

Killian saluted Listane.

Sidney took from his pocket a white bean. It was glazed in sparkles and looked almost translucent in the daylight. "What is that?" asked Devin.

"It's the only way to travel through realms at present. Unless we find… well hopefully the way home is still available when we get to Storybrooke."

"Wait a minute, what does that mean?" asked Devin.

"This bean is magical, and it creates portals to other realms. Storybrooke is far away from our world. There are only three known ways to travel through realms and worlds. I am hoping that one of the other two is available to us upon entering Storybrooke."

"And if one of those two ways isn't available?" Devin said, wishing he was anywhere but here right now.

"Well, then prepare to make Storybrooke your new home."

Sidney tossed the bean into the water. The water churned wildly and in the middle of the vortex, the water was being pulled down into a glowing hole.

"See you all on the other side of this," Bartlemo said, steering his ship into the vortex and going down.

Next, Krushev turned his ship towards the glowing hole. Blackbeard waved to everyone as the ship went down.

Jive steered his ship towards the vortex. Devin looked back at Emma on the Jolly Roger. All that he wanted to say, to do, was all gone before he could do it. The ship went down the hole.

"Aren't you a little sad about leaving Blackbeard's ship in the middle of nowhere?" asked Emma.

"Aren't you curious as to why no one mentioned the message that you sent them? Surely, that bird got to them before we did. Fear not, Emma, think of this as our last journey together. Hold on, lads!" The Jolly Roger was sucked down into the hole just as the portal was closing.

* * *

><p>Snow and David nearly froze in place with Henry at their side. Belle felt like her soul was being tugged away from her. "What is happening?" asked Belle.<p>

"I don't know. I feel so strange. David?"

Rumpelstiltskin appeared next to them. "Rumpel, what is this?" asked Belle.

"I can't say for certain. Something is happening to me." He could feel his dark magic slipping from him. His skin was changing. The glittered complexion was changing to normal skin color.

Snow and David brought Henry into a tight embrace. "It's going to be all right, kid," David said.

"My mom. What about her?"

"She will be fine. She is always fine," Snow said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is the reason that we are experiencing this shift in our bodies," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"What do you mean? How could she do that?" Snow said.

They watched as Rumpelstiltskin's skin became completely normal. "You're forgetting who she is. She is the product of true love. Magic like that, like hers… is unpredictable."

Snow and David tried to hang onto their own skin while holding onto Henry. It felt like they were being ripped from existence. Belle clung to Rumpelstiltskin, which surprised him, and he in turn held onto her. Everything felt and looked like it was spinning around them. Then they felt themselves being torn away from the very spots where they stood.

To a remote part of the Enchanted Forest, a sleeping mystery suddenly awoke. A mystery that should have stayed under the radar, under a veil. It was now loose and its target was all those that were attached to its awakening.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Link and Anya landed on soft ground inside a foreign forest, a sky full of strange stars. "Where are we?" asked Anya in a hurry.

Link looked around and beamed. "A place where their magic will be of no use to them." He clapped giddily. "So, let's go and see if that mermaid did as she was instructed. I don't want to have to kill her too."

Anya followed Link. "Tell me, this cloak, why did you hide it?"

"It wasn't safe inside the… our world. You don't need to know everything."

"I just want to understand you."

Link stopped walking and faced her. "I want what was taken from me. This cloak is going to help me get it back. There isn't any other way around this."

"Then why did you hide it?"

"Because the Dark One wants it. He is insane. Why do you ask me these questions when you can clearly tell that I am not the social or revealing type?"

"I'm sorry." She frowned and settled her disappointment.

Link motioned for her to follow him. She followed in silence.

* * *

><p>The water swirled in the middle of the bay and out popped four pirate ships. The Jolly Roger swayed a little, causing Emma to fall into Killian. "Apologies, your highness." He made sure that she was all right, then moved away from her.<p>

"Captain Hook is cozying up to your lady. What are you going to do about it?" asked Listane to Devin.

"Emma can take care of herself. Her actions are not what they appear. Nor his. They are both using each other."

"You are confident in Emma's feelings for you, when I doubt you know them."

Devin looked over at Emma, who smiled at him. He waved to her, then felt foolish for delivering just a wave to the woman that he loved.

"There be this Storybrooke that our genie talked about. Now, when shall we get that cloak and be off? I already don't like the looks of this place," stammered Blackbeard. Maybe he was cold, maybe he was scared.

"Scared are you, Blackbeard?" teased Killian.

Blackbeard waved his hand furiously at Killian.

"Perhaps we will get that duel after all," Crushev said. "I did miss that first duel between you two."

Blackbeard shot Crushev a deadly look.

"Let's drop the anchors and be done with this," Jive said.

After the ships anchored about a hundred feet offshore, everyone got into boats and rowed towards the beach. Emma was of course with Killian, which Devin couldn't stop staring at. Devin was sitting next to Listane, as her father rowed. Sidney stayed close to Devin but tried not to show how involved he was once with the prince. Bartlemo took one of his crew members with him in the boat. Crushev took control over the rowers when he saw Blackbeard's lack of trying.

"It makes you wonder what is going on in Devin's mind. He sees you with me, and the wheels start turning."

"What?" Emma said, not in the mood for this.

"He must imagine that since you decided to stay on the ship with me…"

"It was to keep my eyes on you. I don't trust you."

"Hmm… a common trait we both share. But it's more than that. He sees me as a threat to his hearts' desire."

Emma tried to disregard that. She leaned in close to him. "Let me tell you, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the last person that I'd ever fall in love with."

Killian smiled, faking being pleased about that.

Everyone came onshore and immediately drew their swords at each other. Sidney got in between as many of them as he could. "Stop this. Fighting will get you nowhere."

"Says the slave of a vindictive woman," Killian said.

"You made a deal with that vindictive woman, Captain," Sidney retorted.

"Okay, that's enough. I get that we all don't like each other very much, and that's fine, we don't have to. I don't know how I got swept up into this thing, but right now, all I care about is saving Anya. She is a good person. I am not going to let someone innocent suffer for anyone else's stupidity. I will always fight for the innocent ones," Emma said, in a voice that sounded like Snow's.

"That's what got you into trouble in the first place, Emma," Blackbeard said.

"I have four pirate lords right here in front of me. One of you I have fought and now we are allies for the time being. We can all fight later."

"Five pirate lords, Emma," Devin said.

"You're not in that business anymore, not since what's happened between us."

Devin lowered his sword and approached Emma. "Really? And what has happened between you and Hook that has stopped you from killing him? Was that not the agreement you made with Blackbeard?"

Killian looked at Emma, surprised that she hadn't gone through with it. Blackbeard wondered about it too. The other pirate lords lowered their swords and stood back a few feet to better look at Emma and Killian.

"We are all wondering the same thing," Listane said, a kind of teasing in her voice, directed at Emma.

"Maybe Emma is not the killer that you've all painted her to be. Maybe she realizes that more can be accomplished without violence," Sidney said.

"Don't defend her. Obviously, Killian has her under some spell," Devin said.

Killian fell out laughing. "Are you daft? She is the one woman that I am sure cannot be put under any spell. You want to know what happened between us? I'll tell you." Emma was about to protest but Killian raised his hook at her. He was going to be heard. "She forced herself onto me and kissed me. I am a man, and I find her attractive when she's not trying to scorn me with harsh words or slice my other hand off. So I kissed her back. But it was all a ruse. She doesn't have feelings for me, barely even likes me, but she will do whatever she must to get information and save someone. That is all that has happened."

"Come now, Killian, surely you enjoyed it enough that if Emma kissed you right now, you'd gladly return the kiss again," Listane said.

Killian cracked a smile then wiped it off his face. Devin looked into Emma's eyes. Then he looked into Killian's eyes. Sadness took over him. "No. There is something between them. And I'm going to cut it out." Devin slashed Killian's arms then stepped back. "Let us give everyone a good show, Captain Hook."

Killian nearly growled with pain and anger. Emma rushed to Devin. "Don't do this."

"You want me to spare your lover? Not going to happen, Emma. You gave your heart to me."

"Devin, please stop this."

"You don't need to see this, Emma." Devin put his necklace around her neck and touched one of the emeralds. Emma disappeared.

"Where did you send her?" asked Killian, nursing his wounded arm.

"Don't worry, she is safe. But you're never going to have her, unless I'm dead."

"Nothing would make me happier." Killian came at Devin with his sword and hook.

* * *

><p>Emma appeared inside a house. It was furnished with odd looking things that were either half broken or of no importance. She felt around her and found a blanket underneath her. She wrapped it around herself, not for warmth, for comfort. It was baby-sized but she clung onto it like it was hers. She then got up and started looking around. She picked up various things but found nothing she recognized. "Where the hell did he send me?" She took off the necklace then placed it on an end table.<p>

From around the corner of another room, Link looked on. "What are the chances of her being sent exactly where I'm hiding? Pretty damn good."

"Em…" started Anya, but Link put his hand over her mouth.

Emma started exploring the house, searching the entire downstairs. Link avoided bumping into her as he dragged Anya along, with his hand clasped over her mouth, through the rooms that Emma already searched. Emma went upstairs and that's when Link saw his chance at escape.

Just as he reached the front door, Emma pulled on Anya. Link spun around and put his hands up in defeat. "You've got me, princess."

Anya admired the blanket around Emma. Even though it was too short. "That's so lovely, and it even has your name embroidered on it."

Emma pulled the blanket off her and looked. Her name was indeed on the blanket, woven into the soft fabric with purple thread. She brought the blanket up to her face and snuggled with it. "This house belonged to someone named Emma."

Link leaned against the front door. He sighed. "No. It's your house, Emma."

* * *

><p>Devin fell to the ground, Killian held his injured arm. The other pirate lords yelled on for Killian and Devin. Listane stood silent, waiting for that final blow. Blackbeard sat down on a rock and wished things would speed up.<p>

"It doesn't matter what happens here, Emma will kill you," Devin said. He came at Killian with full force. Everyone gasped as Devin fell forward onto Killian's chest.

Killian shoved Devin off him, and everyone got a good look at the hole residing in Devin's chest. Killian's sword was dripping with blood that he quickly waved around. "I guess he was the next choice to try and kill me. Well, you've failed with him. Now, if you'd be so kind as to continue with your mission so we can all get back to our normal lives."

Listane broke out into tears. "You killed one of us. Knowing that we are so few."

"You wanted me dead."

"That was Blackbeard's wish. We went along with him, because he is the pirate lord. Those who cross him, end up…"

"Dead? Yes I know. This really stems from me beating you in a duel?" Killian forgot about everyone else that was around him and focused only on Blackbeard.

"Well, I can't have you ruining my rule of the sea," Blackbeard said, honest and sincere. The most he's ever been to date.

Sidney tried so hard to keep back his aggression for Killian. He tried not to look at Devin's dead body, but the anger overwhelmed him. "Your fate is sealed, Captain Jones. You will confront Emma and she shall kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've saw this already. Let's get on with it."

* * *

><p>"This house isn't mine. I live in my parents' castle. Granted, I wish I didn't. But they are so adamant about me being married first. That's why when I marry Devin, we will live in our own castle, since he's a prince."<p>

"This blanket is yours. When we return to the Enchanted Forest you can show it to your mother."

"If this is my blanket, then why wouldn't it be with me, in my home?"

Link shook his head. "I think we should find my cloak. Then I will make sure you all return home safely. I promise."

Emma laughed. "That's really funny. You don't care who you kill in your quest for this cloak that you hid here and can't find now."

"It was moved. I assumed that we were alone in this town. I remember it being abandoned when I had Ariel take it here." It just dawned on him. "Ariel. That clever mermaid. She either didn't bring it here or she is still here."

"A mermaid on land?"

"That necklace, I saw you put it on the table. Emma, we can use that necklace instead of the cloak."

"What are you really after?"

Link knew he shouldn't. But the chances of them understanding what it was all about would be slim. "A sword."

Anya looked on in shock. "This is all about a sword?"

"Devin's father was responsible for taking a sword from my land, more importantly from a specific forest in my land. It has enormous power. I partnered up with Captain Mortimor because he said he would help me get the sword back, only if I would become a pirate lord and help him take down Blackbeard and Jones."

"But then things went awry," Anya said.

"Yes. Devin turned out to be a very clever man. So Mortimor and I destroyed Devin's castle and his family. Then Mortimor took Devin captive and I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

Emma wasn't sure Devin told her the absolute truth. She didn't trust Link, but it seemed more believable to go after something so trivial as a sword, rather than revenge against a man who beat you in a duel. Men love trophies and this sword sounded like one. Men can recuperate from loss of pride without stretching for it back. Then again, these were pirates. Emma wasn't sure who she could believe anymore. She had to roll with it.

"Okay. I'm willing to believe your story a little bit. But how is the necklace going to help you? Sure, it makes openings, doors where there wouldn't be, and it can transform Devin into various things, but what's it going to do for you? It was enchanted to only work for Devin."

"I have reason to believe that because he loves you, it will work for you."

Emma walked over to where she dropped the necklace and found it to be gone. She turned to Link, ready to bash him hard. "I swear, I didn't take it. You can ask Anya, search me, search the house."

"Emma, he didn't take it. We've been sneaking around trying to avoid you. He was all about this cloak of his, nothing more."

"Well, now we have to find the necklace, which I bet this Ariel took as well," Emma said.

* * *

><p>"You think I'm going to let you lead us? Think again, Jones," Blackbeard said.<p>

"What about Devin? Shouldn't we bury him?" Listane said.

"Oh, enough about Devin. He was asking for it. Accusing me of taking away his love, ridiculous."

"I don't know about that. I believe you were," came back Listane, with more fire in her voice than before.

"Believe whatever you want, love."

"You respect my daughter, Jones," Jive said.

"Enough! All of you!," Blackbeard yelled on top of his lungs. "Emma is somewhere in this town. Let's see if the genie can locate her."

"She is with Link. I felt the necklace was near him but he didn't take it. But Emma is with Link."

"And my daughter? What of her?" Blackbeard said, changing his entire mood and voice to that of a concerned father.

"She is with them as well, unharmed from what I can feel."

"See, Emma is fine, Anya is fine and Link is with them. Everyone is fine, except poor Devin. Shall we press on," Killian said, moving forward.

"You don't know this place. Sidney does. Sidney will lead," Listane said.

"Fine."

Sidney took lead. Killian fell in behind him, then Blackbeard, then the others. Sidney brought them away from the beach, onto the docks, and then onto Main Street. "What people lived here?" asked Killian.

"These are strange looking dwellings," Crushev said.

"They were people just like us. A terrible series of curses struck them with great force and a lot of them were killed. I cannot say for certain what happened to the survivors. Some say that a great hole opened in the ground and in they fell. Others claim that a great sorcerer whisked them away to safety," Sidney said.

"How do you know about this place?" asked Blackbeard.

"As a genie, I travel a great deal. I came across this place when the residents were in the middle of the first curse. I was misplaced a few years after that, roaming from realm to realm, then the Dark One found me. After that, I ended up in Sharma's hands."

"Is there not one person who hasn't had an encounter with the Dark One?" asked Killian.

"We haven't," spoke Bartlemo very proudly. He pointed to himself, Crushev and Jive.

"Consider yourselves lucky."

"There they are," Sidney said. He pointed at Link running with Emma and Anya towards the forest.

"Emma!" yelled Listane, but Emma didn't hear her.

"Into the forest we go, great," Blackbeard said.

"Not necessarily," Sidney said. "Wait here a moment." Sidney vanished into a puff of purple smoke.

"Great. Now what do we do?" asked Killian, extremely annoyed.

* * *

><p>Sidney appeared inside a building ready to collapse. Trinkets of all kinds were scattered along the floor. The back room looked tidy enough. A creek of the floorboards alerted Sidney that he wasn't alone. "Come out, Ariel."<p>

Flowing red hair came around the corner, then a round face with wide blue eyes and a scared frown followed. "Oh, genie!" Ariel came at Sidney with so much emotion. They hugged.

"Ariel, where is the cloak?"

"Link wanted me to hide it here, so I did, but I remembered this town a little, so I hid in the one place that I thought would be protected, maybe shielded by magic. And that's here. It's in that room, under some colorful fabric."

"Excellent." Sidney went into the back room and moved around the fabric Ariel spoke of. And there at the bottom of it all sat the cloak. It didn't look like much. It was just a blue cloak with some gold trimming.

"I also have this," Ariel said.

Sidney turned around and saw Ariel holding Devin's necklace. "Good. Good." Sidney hugged Ariel again. "Sharma is going to need this for when she returns to this world and finishes what she started."

"What?"

"Do not worry. I am going to make sure that some of you get away and are never harmed. But those pirate lords are going to pay for their crimes. Especially that Jones. He killed Prince Devin."

"Oh, no. He was such a lovely human."

"Yes. I can't wait for Emma to do it. She likes Jones. The Dark One has made deals with Blackbeard, Jones and Emma. But we are going to make sure that he never makes another deal with another person again."

"The dagger. We need the dagger."

"Yes. And this necklace and cloak, are going to get me that dagger. I can't just poof my way into the Dark One's castle. I need to be completely undetected. Devin proved it possible when he rescued Anya."

"How are you going to save the others from Sharma's wrath?"

Sidney glanced down at the necklace, then glanced around the building. "I don't suppose you saw a white rabbit running about the town?"

"Yes, I did, actually. He was a funny looking creature. He was wearing, what do you call those things again?" She made circles with her fingers and put them up to her eyes.

"Spectacles? Glasses?"

"Yes. That's them."

"Where did you see him last?"

Ariel tried to remember. "He was running into the forest. I tried to call to him to let him know that I meant no harm. He kept talking about being late. He said that someone was going to be very mad at him because he was late."

"You've done well, Ariel. Now I must insist that you return to our world. Do not come back. I will visit with you when this is over."

"Yes, genie." She hugged Sidney again, then snuck out of the building.

Sidney smiled as he held the cloak and necklace.

* * *

><p>Ariel smiled as she walked down to the beach, ready to return home and to her fins. Just then, a hand wrapped around her mouth and she was pulled back into a mob.<p>

* * *

><p>Link searched around the forest. "This is impossible."<p>

"You said that you supposed Ariel was hiding inside the forest. She is a mermaid, wouldn't she just go back into the water?" Emma said, ready to smack Link until he couldn't see anymore.

"Perhaps she is just too scared to come out and talk to us."

"Typical of Blackbeard's daughter. Always naïve, like the father. He never puts much thought into things. Look how I deceived him."

"We will not get anywhere with this bickering," Anya said.

"Where is the sword?" asked Emma.

"The last I heard was that some pirate lord stole it from Devin's father before we got to the castle. Seeing as you killed nearly every pirate lord, maybe you came across a sword that looked a little out of the ordinary."

"Such as?"

"Glowing? Just a bit stronger than a normal sword."

Emma tried to recollect but nothing popped out. Then she wondered about the treasure inside the Solomon's Cave. "If I did come across it, there's only one place that it would be. This cave, back home. I kept a lot of treasure that I stole from pirates there."

"Well that's good to know. Let's just get this cloak and necklace back, then we can be off."

"How are we getting back?"

"There's a bit of magic involved in that."

"How did you get here? I mean, that genie used a magic bean and created some portal. But you went over the side of a ship with Anya and you were gone."

Link smiled. "There are only three ways to travel across realms. One is by a magic bean which makes a portal. Another way is by a magic hat, that only the Mad Hatter can control. The last option is if you have a certain white rabbit as your friend. It was pure luck that he made the portal when he did. I think he was supposed to be bringing someone else through, but me and Anya fell through his portal instead."

"Magic bunnies making portals?"

Link nodded. Anya nodded too. "It was very magical," she said.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that we don't have the other two things, so this white rabbit is our way home. And where is he?"

"I'm so late, so late. Ooh, he's going to be mad," said the white rabbit whizzing past them.

"There he is," Link said.

Link, Emma and Anya chased after the white rabbit.

* * *

><p>Killian threw Ariel into the clutches of Crushev and Bartlemo. "A mermaid without her fins. What a catch, eh boys?" Jive said, staring Ariel up and down.<p>

"Talk, mermaid," Killian said.

"Never!" Ariel cried.

"Let me handle this," Listane said. She walked up to Ariel. She caressed her sweet face. "You will find it hard to swim away when we cut off your feet." In such a sweet, soothing voice, yet deadly to the core." I suspect whatever spell has given you legs, can be altered if you're missing your feet. You won't be able to transform back into a proper mermaid and swim away, so it's safer for you to just tell us what we want to know."

"But I can't. His master will kill me for sure if I tell you."

"Ah, so this is the genie's doing. Makes sense. Listen, love, you tell us what that genie and Link Norris is up to, and we shall let you leave, unharmed right now," Killian said.

"Why should I trust a pirate?"

"Because this pirate is being very generous right now."

Ariel wanted to go home. She caved in. "Link Norris is after a sword called the "master sword". It's native to his world. It belongs to him. And the genie, well, he's going to let his master finish what she started. And that includes killing all of you."

Killian raised his hook to Ariel. She cringed. "Hook. You gave her your word. Let her go," Listane said.

Ariel ran to the water and dove in. A green fin flopped along the surface then she dove under and was gone.

Blackbeard started laughing. "And here you thought that only I was capable of deceiving you."

Killian was not in the mood to laugh or enjoy any joke. "This all somehow tied to Emma. When I get my hook in her…"

"Metaphorically speaking or literally, or something else," joked Crushev.

"She's going to wish she killed me when she had the chance."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Link fell over his own two feet. Anya landed face first into a mud puddle. Emma stayed on the white rabbit's trail. "Rabbit! We just wanna talk!"

"Oh, I'm so late. Where is that tree?"

Emma lost sight of him for a second. Then she heard some weird sound. She turned and saw the rabbit making a swirling of blue and purple—like a portal, inside a tree that already had a hole in it. "Not so fast," she said, grabbing hold of the rabbit and pulling him away from the tree.

"No. No. Please, let me leave. He will be so mad."

"Who will be mad?"

The rabbit looked at Emma. Recognizing her, he bowed low. "Oh, my! Highness." He bowed again. "Forgive me for not noticing you right away. But I can't tell you. You must let me go. Come with me if you'd like."

"I can't do that. You better explain right now. All of this." She looked around the forest. She could see the town in the distance. "I'm ready to lose my mind over this."

The rabbit sat down on a rotting tree stump. "I suppose a few minutes more won't matter." The portal closed up. He hunkered down for what would be some story to tell.

Emma squatted down in front of the rabbit. He showed her his magic wand that he used to create portals and told her all about his adventures with various people, then grew really nervous as he talked about his current mission. Emma pressured him to continue when he suddenly stopped, as if someone was forcing his mouth closed. He admitted his loyalty to her and her family. "Rumpelstiltskin is at war with Princess Sharma. That's why he kidnapped her sister, Anya. I was sent to bring her back to him. He located her on that pirate ship and I attempted to bring her back to the Enchanted Forest, however, Link Norris ordered that we go to Storybrooke. This place has changed since the last time that I saw it."

"Rabbit, am I connected to this town?"

Just as the rabbit was about to answer her, Link and Anya came upon them. "There he is. Well done, Emma," Link said, rubbing his ankles from the fall he took. He reached out for the rabbit. "You're going to help us, rabbit."

Anya cleared the mud away from her face with the sleeve of her dress.

"If I do, it's for Princess Emma. You are a scoundrel, Link Norris. The horrible things you've done."

"If you had just given me my sword, I wouldn't have to resort to these extreme measures."

Emma stood by Anya. "You're the key to freeing your sister. I am supposed to take you back to Rumpelstiltskin, but I hate doing the wrong things all the time. We are going to fix all of this mess that you're all part of," said the rabbit.

Link backed off the rabbit. "Where is my cloak and the necklace?"

"I saw that genie with them. He has his own agenda to keep. He is deceiving all of you. I don't know how we are going to get those things away from him."

"Leave that to me," Emma said. She started to walk away.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" asked Link.

"I'm going to give everyone the show that they've been waiting for" She drew her sword and walked on.

* * *

><p>Emma came onto the pavement and noticed Killian and the gang hanging around the middle of the street. They were deep in arguing. Emma marched right up to them. "Hey, Hook!"<p>

Killian turned to her voice. "We wondered where your beloved sent you. Shall I tell you what has happened since you departed us?"

She scanned the group. No sign of Devin. She felt a burning inside her chest. "Where is Devin?"

Listane broke into tears.

"Oh, God, woman, must you cry?" Killian said.

"Emma, pirate destroyer, kill this fiend. He killed a good man. Devin should have replaced you, Killian Jones," Jive said.

Emma stood a few feet in front of Killian. She looked from him to Blackbeard, to the others, then back at Killian. "Is that true? Did you kill him? Is he dead?" She felt the tears coming.

Killian bowed. "He was annoying me. I never tried to be anything but what I am. You know me, Emma."

Emma broke down. "Yes. But I thought that you possessed a little bit of honor, anything that stood for goodness." She wavered a little with her sword, then she regained focus.

"Can it be that we are going to have two shows in one day?" Blackbeard said.

"Where is Sidney, that genie?" asked Emma.

Blackbeard wondered about someone else. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is with Link and a friend. Now someone answer me!"

Listane came forward. Emma pointed her sword at Listane. "Emma, stand down a second. Sidney went off somewhere. We do not know where. I wanted to bury Devin, but Hook wouldn't let us. He rolled the body out to the water."

Emma turned her vengeful eyes to Killian. "I am meant to do this. The time has come, Captain."

Everyone backed away from each other, except Killian and Emma. "I realize that you're upset."

"No more words." Emma came at Killian with her sword flying high. She blocked each move that he countered with.

She grabbed hold of his hook and flipped him over. She kicked at his leg, then brought her sword down. He shielded the blow with his hook then grabbed her by the wrist and threw her forward. Her sword rolled away from her. She crawled for it. Then felt a heavy foot on her back. Killian nearly crushed her, pushing her into the pavement. He grabbed hold of her hair, pulled hard on it, forcing her head back a little, and brought his sword to her throat. "At least you'll get to see your prince again."

Sidney suddenly showed up. He gasped at the sight before him. He nudged Blackbeard. "You wanted Jones dead. She is meant to kill him."

"Then she will get out of this, won't she?" Blackbeard said.

Killian smiled up at everyone, then pressed the sword harder against her throat. Any kind of pushing or shoving or any fighting from Emma would result in her slicing her own throat. She knelt there completely still. Killian bent down to whisper into her ear. "I do wish things could be different for us, but it appears that fate has turned to good favor for me. I am truly sorry, Emma."

As Kilian raised his sword to chop off Emma's head… she felt herself free. She coughed then turned around. Blackbeard had Killian in his grip. He knocked the sword out of Killian's hand. He grabbed onto the hook. Killian fought back as hard as he could. Emma stood and found her sword. Blackbeard brought Killian forward and forced him down to his knees, then lowered his head. Emma stood over Killian's neck with her sword at her side. "Let this be the last day that the famous Captain Hook drew his last breath," she said with a satisfied look. She raised her sword then brought it down.

* * *

><p>Link and Anya grew impatient. "Where is she?" asked Anya.<p>

"I don't know," Link said, twiddling his thumbs.

"How did you know that house back there is Emma's?"

"It has to deal with the curses that hit this town. Emma's family is involved in them. It was a long time ago."

"But I'm confused. If Emma and her family were here once, why does she not remember? And is this where Emma is really from?"

Link saw no harm in saying some things that were dangling in the shadows. "No. She's from the Enchanted Forest. And she is a princess. Have you ever heard of parallel destinies?"

Anya shook her head deliriously.

The rabbit made himself comfortable by taking out some carrots from his backpack.

"It's a long story. Let me just skip to the end. After the last curse hit the town full of most of the people from the Enchanted Forest, there was a rift in the magic used in the curse. Rumpelstiltskin was the first to discover it, and everyone was powerless against the consequences. When he realized that it would bring about his true end, he decided to use his dagger in a way that was more dangerous than he realized. He tapped into a darkness that is forbidden. It created a parallel destiny for the world that these people came from. Emma lived her whole life inside the Enchanted Forest with her parents." Anya was intrigued with the story so far. The rabbit knew it all, but he still listened. "She grew up being a warrior. And she happened to take on warlords, pirates, even the evil queen, Regina. She had fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire. She had a son with him. You see, everything that happened in this version of their lives, happened still in the real one, too."

"I am confused. Which is the real version of their lives?"

"Both are real. Tell her, rabbit, who the person was that you were supposed to bring through the portal. I caught a glimpse of the face before you sent us here."

The rabbit finished his carrots nervously, then swallowed hard. "Emma should be hearing this. He is a very powerful sorcerer that is responsible for generating the more powerful darkness that sent Rumpelstiltskin's dagger into a frenzy. Something that you should all know is… he is already here."

Link took a step towards the rabbit. "What?"

"He is not in his regular skin. You see, he is sort of trapped between his lamp and the world he is in and crossing into this one. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know about this. Sharma does, however. She didn't exile Sidney, the genie. She combined the two genies."

Link looked away, unable to swallow this. The last thing he wanted to hear.

"I am very confused now," Anya said.

"This is a big mess we are all involved in. We need to fix this. Indeed, you need to find your sword, and I know where it is," said the rabbit.

Link looked at him, eager and excited. "Where is it?"

"Blackbeard has it."

"No. I searched his ship. It's not there."

"You wouldn't see it. He has it disguised."

"How could he disguise it?"

The rabbit hopped down off the stump. "He had a fairy put a spell on it."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you do it, Emma?" asked Listane, running after Emma heading towards the woods.<p>

"Look, something just made me stop. I can't explain it. Plus, I don't like how things are going around here. That genie disappears, I find a blanket that is mine in this town that I can't remember. I don't know what's going on, but I'm determined to find out and that means everyone stays with me until I find the answers I am seeking."

Listane stopped following her. "Okay. I just hope you are making the right choice." Killian passed Listane and smiled. "Keep smiling, Jones. Your days are numbered."

Blackbeard walked alongside Sidney. "You should have stayed away, Sidney. Revealing that stuff to Emma has changed Jones' fate. I want him dead."

"Sharma wants you all dead. So you will get what you want, sort of."

Blackbeard stayed behind while everyone continued into the woods.

As Emma came upon Link and Anya, and the rabbit, Anya was in tears. "What the hell happened here?" asked Emma. She ran to Anya and hugged her. "What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing," replied Link.

"The truth," replied the rabbit.

"What truth?"

The rest of the pirates came up behind Emma. "What a lovely reunion, Captain Blackbeard," Link said.

The rabbit spotted Sidney holding the necklace and the cloak. "You need to hand those over, genie."

Sidney smiled, then threw down the necklace. A doorway appeared and into it he jumped. But Link grabbed at the cloak and pulled it from Sidney's grip before Sidney disappeared into the doorway and it closed up.

"Oh, no. He is going to bring Sharma that necklace," said the rabbit.

"What is going on here?" asked Emma.

"Fear not, Emma. The cloak is going to get us the necklace back. But first, we are going to steal the Dark One's dagger," Link said, almost caressing the cloak.

The rabbit nodded. Then he created the portal inside the tree that he started on before. "Everyone jump through and do not venture off until I come through."

One by one, they jumped through the portal. Before Link went in, the rabbit tugged at his pant leg. "I know what the Dark One has done to you. This is very dangerous."

"It's part of the fun, bunny." Link jumped through the portal, followed by the rabbit.

* * *

><p>Sidney handed the necklace over to Sharma. "What of that pirate, Killian Jones?"<p>

"Emma didn't kill him. She's had ample opportunities but something always stops her. I might have let slip about their other version of themselves."

Sharma didn't look thrilled about that. "I can't blame her. I wanted to kill him but he is very dashing. I need more attractive men for my collection."

"Your sister is with them."

Sharma shuddered. "Anya. She travels with the people that want to see me die."

"She bears the same curse as you. Her beauty is fading at the same rate as yours."

"That damn Rumpelstiltskin. He has to pay for this."

Sidney approached Sharma. His face became blurred as another's face blended with his. The genie Jafar. "When will I be free of this body?" asked Jafar in his sinister and contemptible voice.

"When I am free of this curse."

* * *

><p>Killian looked around the Enchanted Forest. Emma tried to accept what had happened to Devin. The fact that he was left in that other world; she couldn't forget it ever or forgive Killian. The rabbit faced everyone. "Now, I've brought you near the grounds of the Dark One's castle. Who is going to use the cloak to get inside and steal the dagger?"<p>

"Me. I'm going," Emma said.

"You going to be the savior, princess?" Killian said, sarcastically.

"It's going to be me," Link said. "I have the most experience with the cloak."

Blackbeard laughed. "How hard can it be? You use it to render yourself invisible. Any of us can do that."

Link turned an evil eye to Blackbeard. "Perhaps. But I have had more experience with the Dark One as well. I am better equipped to undergo this mission."

"Oh, let him go," Killian said.

"I didn't say I was going alone. I just said that I'll be the one to steal the dagger."

They all looked at each other wondering who was going with him.

"You're going to pick me, aren't you?" Emma said.

"No. Killian Jones."

Killian grinned. "Sorry, mate, I think I heard you say that I am to accompany you. But I must be hearing things."

Link walked up to Killian, dead serious. "No, Captain, you heard me right."

Killian leaned in to Link. "Whatever deal you made with the Dark One, I will not be part of it."

Link pushed Killian back. "Now, the white rabbit is going to watch after you all. Just in case any of you decide to persuade him to make a portal, be warned. If I do not get my property returned to me, I am going to use the dagger to summon the Dark One and have him kill all of you."

"That's why you want to go. You want to have that power behind your brave words," Blackbeard said.

"You were really a pirate lord?" Crushev said.

"I am the perfect example of a pirate, don't you think, Blackbeard?" Link said with wide eyes and a big smile.

Blackbeard scratched his chin braid. "You are a very sly creature. I will give you credit for playing your part so well, however, the chances of you surviving this are slim."

"Worry about your own necks, Captain," Link said as he signaled to Killian to follow him.

Killian started after Link, then he turned around and called to Emma to come to him. She walked over to him, unenthusiastic. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you believe anything that Sidney told us back there in that Storybrooke? Is that why you stopped yourself from killing me?"

"You expect me to believe the person that deceived all of us; that you and I are true love? I am not a fool."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Maybe you'll get your wish and I won't return."

"Good."

Killian returned to following Link. Emma suddenly felt terrible for saying those things. "Good-bye, Killian."

Killian turned back as he walked. He waved, then was gone from sight.

"I for one, do not believe a single word that Sidney said. I can't believe I fell victim to his game," Listane said.

"Hey, he fooled us all. Don't take it too hard," Bartlemo said. "How can we kill a genie?"

"Not easy, but it can be done," said the rabbit.

"Who wants to place bets on Killian returning?" Blackbeard said.

Crushev and Bartlemo loved gambling, so they were in. Blackbeard discussed the amount to be won.

Listane walked over to Emma. "Don't go soft on Killian. He is a dangerous pirate and Blackbeard wants him dead for a good reason."

"I know. I'm not letting anyone interfere with that. I just don't want to be the one to kill him. Too much death has happened because of me, already." Emma walked away and joined Anya.

"Yes, Emma. I miss Devin too. He was a good man," Listane said.

Anya put her arm around Emma. "Will you forever keep yourself hidden from love now?"

Emma patted Anya's hand. "Wounds heal, no matter how deep they run. They scar over and the scar may fade, may not. As my mother would say, "There is always hope." Yes, she would say that I should have hope."

* * *

><p>Link and Killian snuck up to the Dark Ones' castle. "Am I to be your decoy?" asked Killian.<p>

Link put the cloak around him. "Would you like to be?"

"How does this cloak work?"

"Go knock on the door."

"What? I am to be the decoy, aren't I?"

"Trust me."

Killian laughed, then walked up to the front door. Link fell in behind him under the cloak, which turned itself and Link invisible. The front door opened with Belle standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones."

An evil laughter came around Belle. "Do my ears deceive me?" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"No, Dark One, you heard right."

"Do come in, Captain." Rumpelstiltskin pushed Belle out of the way. "Back to your work."

Killian stood in the foyer awaiting whatever was coming to him. "How did you get back to this land?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rumpelstiltskin sent the ever persistent and stubborn Belle away. "Don't test my patience, pirate. Tell me."

"Through a portal that a white rabbit made."

Rumpelstiltskin went into hysterics. "That rabbit double-crossed me. He knows better. Someone must have persuaded him. Emma?"

"Yes. She's a bundle of joy, isn't she?"

Rumpelstiltskin inspected Killian. "What did the rabbit tell you?"

"Nothing. Link Norris did most of the talking."

Rumpelstiltskin trashed the room. Killian walked over to a window and leaned against it. Rumpelstiltskin calmed down, then walked over to Killian. "Where is Link Norris?"

"He was at the camp with everyone else. The pirate lords are here with Emma and Anya. He said he had to go off to this cave because of some treasure that he was promised. I don't know where he is, he never said where the cave was."

Rumpelstiltskin studied him carefully. "Hmm… and why did you come here?"

Killian thought fast. "To make a deal with you."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "A deal. What kind of deal can you make with me?"

Again, Killian had to think fast. "Link has the cloak, but a genie, Sidney, took Devin's necklace. We assume he took it to Sharma. You know what the necklace is capable of, so you can see my concern."

"Ah, yes. You made a deal with Sharma. And you made a deal with me, but you've paid for that. Now you want to make a new deal for me to protect you."

"No. Wouldn't dream of asking for that. I want you to help with memories."

Rumpelstiltskin almost fell over himself. "Memories. What memories?"

Killian couldn't tell if Link was in the room with them or not, but he went for it anyway. "With Emma."

"What memories could you have with her that are longer than the recent ones you've had?"

Killian felt the air around him, trying to see if he could feel Link, even though he was invisible. Maybe he could hook the cloak, but nothing happened. "Sidney told us something that I am considering is real. Something about a double life and in that other life, Emma and I are true love."

Rumpelstiltskin looked away, then walked around a bit, searching for whomever was in the room with them. He had no idea it was Link wandering around invisible, but after seeing what Killian did, he was sure someone else was in the room.

"What say you, crocodile?"

"I could give you a potion that will return any memories to you that are real. But only if you tell me who you brought along with you."

"Sorry?"

"You didn't come here alone." He took out his dagger from the inside of his jacket. "Come on out, Dearie, show yourself."

Killian stepped forward. "There is no one."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I am telling you the truth."

Rumpelstiltskin waved the dagger and waited. He then realized who it was. "I know what I need." He waved the dagger again and a heart appeared in his hand. Killian immediately felt his chest. "Come now, Dearie, I'm good, but not that good. You would have felt me taking your heart. This heart belongs to a special friend of mine. Link, show yourself." He squeezed the heart a little and in that instance Link appeared. The cloak fell off him.

"There's my cloak and the clever Link Norris. Not clever enough." Rumpelstiltskin bent down and grabbed the cloak. Then he rammed the heart into Link's chest. Considerable pain hit Link. Then in a flash, Link grabbed the dagger and Rumpelstiltskin immediately went limp.

"Now, Dark One… I command you to give me the cloak." Rumpelstiltskin threw the cloak to Link.

Killian was suddenly afraid, as Link looked at them with devilish eyes. "Now, Dark Dark One, you're going kill some people for me."


End file.
